


One Last Miracle

by triggeronix



Series: Two Masks [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I don't know how these tags work, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, there's only two nsfw chapters tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggeronix/pseuds/triggeronix
Summary: This follows the story of how Descole and Randall worked together in Monte d'Or and subsequently fell in love.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descole and Randall get drunk.

Randall hopped in the carriage beside Descole, wearing a clean outfit and carrying a small bag full of only the bare essentials. Descole informed him that he would buy anything he needed so packing was unnecessary. Randall barely had time to tell Firth where he was going before he was whisked away.

The horses started walking as soon as Raymond gave the command. Randall poked his head out of the window, waving to the villagers that had gathered to say goodbye. He stuck his head back in once he could no longer see their faces.

“So what’s with the mask?” Randall wasted no time in asking his newfound companion.

Descole huffed, bringing a hand up to his face, “To keep my identity a secret.”

“Why? Are you some kind of celebrity?” Randall asked as he moved his face closer to the masked man, the thought of being with a celebrity exciting him.

“I guess you could call me that.” Descole chuckled, backing away from Randall’s eager expression. “I’m a pretty renowned scientist. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of me.” He grinned.

“Probably due to me being removed from society for eighteen years.” Randall joked.

Descole continued smiling at him, amused by his quick retorts. “I suppose I’ll be the one reintroducing you to society then?”

“I’ll be in your care!” Randall bowed his head and held his hands up in a prayer.

His over the top display was meant to make Descole laugh. He wanted to make Descole laugh more. He liked his laugh.

Descole chuckled again and pat his head. His red hair was long and unruly but surprisingly soft to the touch. Descole enjoyed tousling it as Randall giggled.

The little town of Craggy Dale faded in the distance as the lone carriage made its way to the city of miracles, Monte d’Or.

\--

It was dark by the time they arrived. Randall nearly jumped out of the carriage in excitement before Descole quickly pulled him back by his shirt collar.

“Not yet.” He said, rummaging through his pockets for something.

Randall grumbled his distaste at being manhandled as Descole found what he was looking for.

“Wear this.” He stated, plopping a white mask identical to the one he was currently wearing into Randall’s hand. He let go of Randall’s shirt and moved to get out of the carriage on his side of the door.

“You have spares…?” Randall asked amusedly as he adjusted the mask to his face without a problem.

He quickly followed after Descole who was waiting by the carriage, side by side with Raymond. They were whispering to each other but Randall couldn’t hear any of it. He was too preoccupied with the sight before him. Monte d’Or at night was really something to behold.

The lights were almost blinding as Randall raised a hand to shield his eyes from the painfully bright lights. Before he knew it Descole was in front of him again and Raymond was nowhere to be seen.

“Hard to look at them, right?” Descole’s tone was casual as he swiftly linked arms with Randall. “But we can’t stand here gawking at them all night. We have places to be, hm?”

“Where are we going?” Randall asked, dumbfounded.

This was vastly different from quiet little Craggy Dale. Hell, they didn’t even have streetlamps there!

Instead of answering Descole started walking with Randall on his arm. But instead of heading into the main streets of the city where all the people and music were Descole decided to take the side streets and back alleys.

‘He sure is being cautious,’ Randall thought. ‘and we haven’t even done anything bad yet!’

They didn’t talk on their way through the alleyways except for the shriek Randall made when a trashcan got knocked down and a cat scurried off. Descole teased him for being so sensitive and pulled him closer as a result.

“To protect you.” Descole stated matter-of-factly when Randall questioned it. Randall couldn’t look him in the eyes the rest of the way out of embarrassment.

With the two of them so close together Randall started to notice how nice Descole smelled. It was a sweet smell, almost familiar. It was when Randall was trying to remember the scent that they arrived at the Reunion Inn.

“Ta-da!” Descole declared. Releasing Randall’s arm and spreading out his arms in a grand gesture.

“A…hotel?” Randall questioned. It was a very grand and large hotel. So large that he had to strain his neck to view the whole building.

“Come on.” Descole pushed lightly on Randall’s back to get him moving. On their way to the front desk they spotted Raymond waiting for them.

“I’ve arranged three rooms just as you requested, Master.” Raymond bowed lightly and passed over Descole and Randall’s keys. They both thanked him as they made their way up to their rooms.

Raymond and Descole’s rooms were right next to each other while Randall’s was across from Descole’s room.

“Wait.” Descole placed his hand on Randall’s shoulder, stopping him from trying to enter his room.

“Hm? What?” Randall looked up at him expectantly.

Descole pointed to his room behind him, “Care for a drink before heading to bed?”

\--

Raymond went to his room after having one drink, just as he stated he would when they first brought out the liquor. Raymond showed more restraint than both Descole and Randall combined.

They started out sitting next to each other on the couch but over the course of a few too many drinks Descole was sat sprawled out on the couch with Randall’s head in his lap, Randall’s mask drunkenly tossed to the floor.

Descole still had an almost empty glass of wine in his hand which he swirled around lazily. Randall hadn’t stopped giggling after his fourth glass and it was slowly affecting Descole too. 

Randall suddenly reached his hands up to caress Descole’s face. “Hey, are you, like, super handsome under that mask?”

“Don’t.” Descole said firmly.

He quickly slapped Randall’s hands away, worried he’d try and take his mask off. He adjusted his mask with one hand to make sure it was still in place. He didn’t laugh it off which worried Randall.

“Aww I wasn’t gonna peek!” Randall tried to giggle his embarrassment away at being denied so quickly. Descole turned his head to the side and downed the last of his glass, setting it on his side table next to the now empty wine bottle.

Randall didn’t want Descole to be mad at him so he continued on, “I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to take your mask off, really! I was just curious about you that’s all.” Randall really wanted to touch Descole again but restrained himself.

Descole’s expression didn’t seem to change as he gently ruffled Randall’s hair. “It’s fine.” He said it so softly and gently that Randall’s heart started to hammer.

Randall didn’t know what was going on in his drunken state but he both wanted to get even closer to Descole and to run away. He stayed still as Descole continued to stroke his hair, humming quietly.

“You wanna know about me? Me too. What are you thinking right now, Randall? I wanna know.” Descole smoothed the hair out of Randall’s eyes and smiled warmly at him. Inching his face closer little by little. “Tell me?”

Randall stopped Descole from getting any closer by pressing his hands against his face. “I…I don’t know! And didn’t I say I wanted to know about you first? Why do I have to answer before you?”

Descole laughed and backed away, removing his hand from Randall’s head as he did so. Randall missed the contact and already regretted what he said.  

Wanting to fix his mistake, Randall sat up and placed his hands on Descole’s shoulders. Descole cocked his head to the side at Randall’s sudden movements.

“What is it? No need to be so hasty. I’ll tell you anything you want to know so-” Descole was interrupted as Randall pulled him into a hug.  “What? Randall?”

Randall squeezed him briefly before replying, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing.” He laughed nervously, not moving away.

Descole wrapped his arms around him gingerly. “Me neither.” He said soberly, looking across the room over Randall’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a little while, Descole started rubbing gentle circles around Randall’s back. Randall buried his face into Descole’s shoulder, enjoying how surprisingly sweet he smelled. Randall’s breath hitched suddenly as if he remembered something and pushed Descole away, rising off of the sofa.  

“I gotta go. To, er, bed. Yeah. Bed.” He glanced at Descole who looked bewildered at the sudden change in mood.

He just sighed and stood up. “Yeah, that’s smart. I didn’t mean to keep you for so long.” He escorted Randall to his door and paused, his hand on the doorknob.

“Uh yeah, don’t worry about it. This was fun! But, um, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Descole smiled bitterly. “Yeah. See you tomorrow.” And opened the door. “Can you make it to your room alright?” He added.

Randall stepped through the threshold and smiled back at him. “Of course! I won’t get lost or anything.”

Descole chuckled and waved him goodbye as he watched Randall make his way into his room. Randall gave a small wave back at him before closing his door.

As soon as Randall was out of sight Descole’s smile disappeared and he closed the door to his own room. With his back against the doorframe Descole dragged his hand along his face and sighed.

“What the hell am I doing?” He asked himself staring bitterly at his shaking hand.

Randall was good company. The best company he’s had yet. And what was he doing flirting with him when he had a job to do? Randall didn’t matter, what mattered was the mask.

Descole straightened himself and moved forward. He vowed to not get distracted like that again.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall starts wooing Descole.

Ever since that night of drinking Descole’s attitude towards Randall shifted into a more professional one. This was understandable since they were practically work partners now. Still, Randall missed Descole’s laugh and would try to make him laugh every time they were off the clock. It worked for the most part but Randall could sense that Descole was holding back.

It was difficult telling what expression Descole wore but Randall felt he was getting better at deducing it. It became a game of sorts. It was the easiest when Descole would use his whole body to emote, either by gesticulating with his hands or swishing his cape around. And as the days went on Randall found his eyes continuously drawn to him.  

They had just come back from their first dark miracle consisting of turning people into horses. In a theatrical sense that is. They were sitting across from each other on separate couches, enjoying each other’s company in Randall’s room. Raymond had put on tea for them but left as soon as he was done, saying he had other matters to attend to.

Descole wasn’t wearing his usual boa and cape which made his physique look more accentuated. He sat with his legs crossed on the couch and Randall could draw every curve on his body with his eyes. His gaze wandered from Descole’s hips to his lips.

He couldn’t help staring. It was as if he was caught in a trance. They looked so soft. He only needed to reach out and…

“Am I that interesting?” Descole asked suddenly, rousing Randall from his daydreams. He uncrossed his legs and stared at Randall expectantly, placing his hand under his chin.

 “What?” Randall asked. He chastised himself for getting caught so easily. Lately his thoughts would start to drift into something else whenever Descole was around.

Descole crossed his legs again and removed his hand from his chin in order to grab his tea cup. He paused before taking a sip to reply, “You’ve been staring.”

Randall gulped. “Sorry I didn’t mean to I was just, y’know, zoning out...” He took a sip of his own tea, hoping Descole would let it slide.

He didn’t.

“I was just curious since every time I look at you you’re already staring right back at me.” Descole grinned. “Why is that, Randall?”

“Uhh…” Randall couldn’t think of anything to say that would back him up so he opted instead to make vague shapes in the air with his hands, hoping Descole would somehow understand. “Y’know?”

Descole chuckled in amusement at watching Randall try to worm his way out of the situation. He almost took pity on him.

Almost.

“Is it because you like me? Have you fallen for me, Randall Ascot?” He teased, excited at what Randall’s retort would be.

“Yeah.” Randall blurted out.

Not fully comprehending what he’d just said Randall looked quizzically at Descole, who’s mouth was hanging open.

Suddenly Randall’s face flushed when he realized what he’d just said. He gripped the couch cushions, looking anywhere but at Descole. Randall hated how impulsive he was and he couldn’t blame this one on alcohol. He took a quick swig of his tea, hoping the burning in his throat would distract him from his own embarrassment. Talk about the worst confession ever.

“What?” That caught Descole off guard. His body tensed and his whole demeanor seemed to shift into something more serious, “Really? Do you mean it?”

Randall could only nod. There was no use denying it now. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest he thought he was going to have a stroke.

Randall glanced shyly in Descole’s direction again. Descole had covered his mouth with his hand. He looked deep in thought.

Descole stood up suddenly, placing his empty teacup on the table and moved so that he was standing next to Randall.

“I’m sorry Randall. I can’t give you a proper reply. Not yet.” He bowed his head slightly in apology and made his way to the door.

“Wait! What do you mean? Why not?” Randall stood up too, trying to stop him with his words.

Descole paused at the door and smiled sadly, “I’ll tell you after the last miracle.” And then he was gone.

“What the hell does that mean?” Randall asked the empty room.

He scratched at his head before retiring to bed. No sense in dwelling over it for too long. He would ask Descole about it again tomorrow.

\--

But tomorrow came and every time Randall tried to confront Descole about last night he was brushed away with ‘We have a job to do’ or ‘Not now, Randall’. It was getting irritating.

Randall decided to go with plan B and ask Raymond for advice.

“Is he always like that?” Randall asked, not even trying to be subtle as he saddled up next to Raymond. They were currently putting up the fake paintings in the museum. Raymond didn’t even look in Randall’s direction as he straightened the painting in front of him.

“Like what?” Raymond asked, already moving down the line to put up another.

“Like…I mean he’s just being really stubborn lately. He won’t tell me anything!” Randall extended his arms out in emphasis.

“Hm. Yes, he can be very stubborn. You just need to know how to deal with him when he’s like that.”

“How? What should I do?”

Raymond finally looked at him then and smiled warmly, reminding Randall briefly of a kind old grandfather he once knew.

“Flattery will get you everywhere with Master Descole. And if that doesn’t work, buy him a gift.” Approaching steps could be heard in the distance so Raymond lowered his voice to add, “Ah, but don’t tell him I said that.” And winked.

\--

Randall stood in front of Descole’s room, a bouquet of flowers behind his back that he ‘borrowed’ from one of the vases in the dining hall. He left a note so it was fine.

He had attempted to comb back his hair but it just bounced back into place. He opted instead on wearing his Masked Gentleman top hat. It was the only hat he owned.

He gave the door a brisk three knocks and sang out, “Room service!”

When Descole opened the door he grumbled irritably, “What? What room service-?!” He was interrupted with a fresh bouquet of flowers shoved in his face and a very happy looking Randall Ascot.

“Surprise! It was me all along!!” He laughed.

Descole instinctively took the flowers and chuckled. “What on earth are you doing?” Randall was always surprising him lately.

“I’m…wooing you? Kind of?” Randall turned a sheepish grin towards Descole. Honestly speaking he hadn’t really thought of a plan up until here.

Descole smelled the flowers and murmured, “Well the flowers are a good start. Come in why don’t you, Casanova?” Descole leaned against the open-door frame, allowing Randall access to his room. He closed it with his foot when they were both inside.

Randall wasn’t sure if he should sit on the couch or be more forward and sit on his bed.  So instead he did neither and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Descole walked past him, glancing briefly at the conflicted look in Randall’s eyes then made his way to the bed. He threw the flowers onto the pillows and sat at one end of the bed.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” He gestured to the bed. “Or do you prefer to stand?” 

Randall felt like Descole was testing him somehow but ignored that thought and sat next to him on the bed. He took his hat off as both a curtesy and because it was getting hot. It had been a while since the two of them were alone together like this and Randall was super conscious of his presence next to him.

“Are you nervous? Don’t worry I’m not going to eat you up or anything.” Descole grinned and waved his hand lazily.

‘But I might.’ Randall thought to himself and shook his head quickly to banish the thought from his brain.

Descole laughed at this so Randall took that moment to grab both of Descole’s hands and loudly proclaim, “Descole! I like you! You’re really nice to me and I like spending time with you. I think you’re handsome despite not being able to see the top half of your face. I think the way you swish your cape around is cute. You’re sarcastic and funny and smell nice and-”

Descole pried one of his hands out of Randall’s grasp and placed it against his mouth, stopping him mid-sentence. “Stop. Please. Any more than this and you’ll kill me.” Descole was panting slightly. His hands were warm. He was thoroughly embarrassed.

Randall entwined his fingers with Descole’s hand that was still in his grasp. Descole turned his gaze to their hands momentarily before his focus shifted again to Randall when he nuzzled against the hand still on his face. Randall took that hand in his and gave it a kiss while staring directly at Descole. Descole made no movement to escape.

He only responded in a breathy voice, “Randall.” It was a warning. Descole did his best to sound threatening but it just came out as needy.

Randall thought he’d push his luck one last time and just go for it. Descole knew what he was doing but didn’t make a move to stop him. Randall leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was sweet but chaste. Descole had to control himself to not move forward when Randall pulled away.

Randall giggled from the embarrassment, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. Um, if you didn’t like it please tell me. I promise I won’t do it again. But if you did…” He kept his head in front of Descole, prepared to kiss him again in a moment’s notice.

Descole poked Randall’s lips, halting his movements. “Is this your idea of wooing someone? We haven’t even been on a date yet and you’re already kissing me.” He flicked Randall’s nose. “So naughty!”

“Ouch!” Randall released Descole’s hands as he rubbed at his offended nose. “I’m sorry, I did intend to do this properly but I got…excited.” Randall looked over Descole’s body as he said this and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Descole turned his head to the side indifferently, “Do I really excite you that much?”

“Yeah.” Randall inched himself closer. “I really like you Descole. So much that I forget what I’m doing half the time.” Randall placed his hand on Descole’s thigh, making his head whip back around at Randall.

Descole reached up and cupped Randall’s face in his hands. Randall’s face was completely flushed as he looked helplessly at Descole. Descole leaned closer and whispered, “Save that kind of stuff until we actually go on a date, love.” He released Randall’s face and rose off of the bed in one fluid motion.

Flustered and in a blind panic Randall grabbed at Descole’s sleeve. “Wait! Don’t leave!”

“Leave? This is my room you know.” Descole stared down amusedly at Randall. His reactions were truly the best. “I was just going to offer you something to drink.”

“Oh.” Randall let go of Descole’s sleeve, embarrassed at his unwarranted outburst. “I don’t want anything. I just want you.” He looked up at Descole expectantly.

Descole’s resolve began to waver at those words. He wanted to do several things at that moment. He wanted to straddle Randall and kiss him fiercely on the lips. He wanted to say he loved him. He wanted to rip the mask off and tell Randall the truth.

But he didn’t.

Descole stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Randall panicked at his implications and tried to make excuses by waving his hands feverishly. Descole felt bad for him but he didn’t want to give Randall any false hope so he stayed silent.

Instead he placed his hand on Randall’s head as if to say ‘It’s okay’ which made Randall stop his babbling mid-sentence.

Randall found his voice again once Descole started petting him. “Um? What? Descole What are you doing?”

“Can’t you tell? I’m petting you.” Descole replied simply. Randall looked immensely confused which lifted Descole’s spirits slightly. He looked so cute. Descole smiled at Randall, making him smile back reflexively.

“I’m not a dog.” Randall was getting caught up in the silly mood the two of them had created.

“Really?” Descole ruffled Randall’s hair roughly which earned him an indignant, ‘Hey!’

Descole removed his hand and the two of them shared a laugh. Descole wasn’t holding back this time which pleased Randall. He missed this.

With the courage he had left Randall pulled Descole into his arms and hugged him mid-laugh. Randall ended up pulling him on top of him as they fell back onto the bed.

“Oof! Randall?!” Descole exclaimed. Randall laughed loudly and flipped Descole onto his side so that they were facing each other. “What the hell are you doing?” Descole sighed affectionately. Randall’s giddiness was contagious.

“Hugging you.” Randall replied simply and pulled Descole in closer.

“I can see that.” Descole didn’t try to move away, simply indulging Randall for now.

After a few moments of them just breathing quietly Randall spoke up, “Hey. Before I get my hopes up too high can you give me a rating?”

“A rating?”

“Yeah. On a scale of ‘hate me’ to ‘love me’ how do I rate?” Randall looked nervously at Descole’s face.

“Ah, you want to know how well you’re doing in ‘wooing me’, correct? Alright, I’ll indulge you for a bit.” Descole wriggled from Randall’s hold, pushing away from him slightly. “I can’t give you a definitive answer right now but I can tell you this: I don’t hate you. And I never will. You’re far too entertaining for me to ever hate you, after all.” He grinned and ruffled Randall’s hair.

 “Really? So the second I’m not entertaining you’ll hate me?” Randall teased and loosened his hold on Descole.

Descole sat up and looked around the room in mock thought, “Hmm, who knows?” Then looked back down, smiling mischievously at him. “Better stay on your toes, Randall.”

Randall laughed and sat up as well, “What? Say it ain’t so Descole!” He pleaded.

They went back and forth like that, joking until their stomachs hurt from laughing too much.

\--

Descole escorted Randall to his room this time and as they were saying their goodnights Randall planted a kiss on Descole’s cheek. Descole backed away with a surprised exclamation.

“Looks like you’re the one who’ll have to keep on his toes, Descole.” He smiled at the flustered man and closed the door with an added ‘goodnight!’

_Click._

When Descole was back in the confines of his room he held his head in his hands and whispered, “That man is going to kill me.”


	3. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond is suspicious.

Randall was afraid he had been too forward with Descole that night and promised himself to show more restraint the next time the two of them were alone together.  Since that night however, Descole didn’t speak quite so stiffly with Randall anymore. His words seemed to be tinged with tenderness.

Randall had to stop himself several times that day from kissing him right in front of everyone. He had to be patient and wait until after the miracle to be affectionate with Descole.

That wouldn’t happen until sometime later though since they were all currently preoccupied with the next dark miracle: setting people ablaze. Now when Randall first heard this he was _horrified._ But after some much needed explanation that no one was actually going to get burned alive he was comfortable with the plan.  

Descole and Raymond usually took care of the grander schemes in organizing the miracles, leaving Randall with his role as the Masked Gentleman as well as smaller assignments. He was currently assigned with writing and handing out the letters. Raymond had praised him on his handwriting while Descole just scoffed.

\--

After the Masked Gentleman’s performance Randall was still feeling the effects of adrenaline coursing through his body. When he got to the meeting place behind the hotel where Descole and Raymond were waiting he couldn’t help himself from running up to Descole and hugging him and spinning in delight.

 “Descole! Did you see that?! Their faces were hilarious!” Randall laughed giddily.

Descole couldn’t help but laugh in return, “Yes, yes, I saw! You can put me down now you crazy-strong farm boy!”

Randall obliged but didn’t let go, “I’m sorry I’m just so full of energy!”

“I can see that. Why don’t you go and hug Raymond then?”

At that Raymond took several steps back, his hands raised in caution. “I wouldn’t advise that, sir.”

Randall laughed again and finally let Descole go. “Don’t worry Raymond, you’re safe. I only have eyes for Descole!”

Raymond raised an eyebrow at that, “Oh?”

Descole in a panic quickly changed the subject, “We should head inside. I think we’ve given it enough time already.” Descole practically ran inside, not bothering to look back.

“Wait up!” Randall cried, chasing after Descole.

Raymond scratched his beard and silently followed the two inside.

\--

“What’s this about him ‘only having eyes for you’, then? It’s hardly been a month and he’s already fallen for you? Just how do you do it…” Raymond asked conversationally.

As soon as Randall left, disappointed at being ushered away so quickly, Raymond made no time in getting straight to the point.

Descole just sighed and poured himself a glass of wine. He’d need it.

“I don’t know it just…happened. I can’t be to blame for everything.” He took a long sip of his drink. Bitter. Just how he liked it.

“You did tell him we wouldn’t be keeping contact with him after this is all over, right?”

“Not exactly…”

“Honestly, Master.” Raymond ran his hand over his face and sighed exasperatedly. “You can’t just string him along like that. You need to be direct with him.”

“Oh yeah and where do I draw the line, huh? If I’m gonna be direct I might as well tell him I made up everything about Henry and Angela. Hell, why stop there? I’ll tell him all about the Azran and Targent too while I’m at it! Why not!?” Descole was yelling at this point and he mentally chastised himself for letting his cool go like that.

Raymond wasn’t at fault, he knew that. He was just taking his anger out on him. He downed the rest of his glass in one gulp and moved to pour himself another glass.

“You know that’s not what I meant. I just feel sorry for the boy is all. Getting dragged along by someone with no time to fall in love with him. I just think you shouldn’t give him any false hope.”

Descole stopped his pouring to retort, “I know. I just can’t bring myself to do it.” He smiled bitterly into his drink. “Maybe I’m the one who wants to hold onto this false hope.”

\--

Descole was the type to get things done as soon as possible which was why he was currently setting up the next dark miracle a week in advance. It was morning at this point and Randall was still asleep. Descole stopped Raymond before he could knock on the door and wake Randall up.

“Let him sleep. He’s not needed now anyway.” Descole glanced at Randall’s closed door before walking off, expecting Raymond to follow him. Which he did.

“But he will need to test out the wings, Master.” Raymond said, trotting alongside Descole as they made their way through the Reunion Inn’s back door.

“Yes but he can do that later. I want the volunteers and statues squared away first.” Descole jumped into the waiting carriage parked behind the hotel. The horses snorted in greeting when Raymond approached. He gave them an affectionate pat before hopping into the driver’s seat.

Taking the reins, he replied, “As you wish.” And they took off.

\--

Randall groggily awoke several hours later. He wanted to take a shower as soon as possible. After washing away his fatigue he was in the middle of drying off when he checked the time.

“Shit!” he cursed.

He hastily put on clothes, not caring if they matched or not but making sure to stay clear of the Masked Gentleman’s outfit. Descole had already gotten it pressed in preparation for the next miracle and Randall wasn’t about to wear it until then. After buttoning up his pants he rushed out of the room to Descole’s.

He knocked and called out, “Descole?” Usually either Raymond or Descole would give him a wake-up call if he wasn’t already up. Waiting nervously Randall combed through his still damp hair, trying to make himself look at least somewhat presentable. Not hearing an answer Randall tried again, this time pressing his ear up to the door to see if he could hear anything, “You there?”

“What are you doing?”

Randall whipped around at the sound of the voice to find Descole standing there. He was looking very amused. With his arms crossed Descole tilted his head to the side, questioning Randall’s antics.

“Oh, there you are!” Randall sighed in relief. Not caring if his actions seemed strange Randall walked up to Descole with a cheerful smile. He was about to hug Descole in greeting out of habit when Descole stopped him by running his hand through Randall’s hair.

“Why are you wet?” Descole asked, flicking the water off his hand with distaste.

“Oh, I just took a shower and I didn’t have time to dry my hair because of the, erm, time.” Randall finished lamely rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

“That’s not good. You need to dry off properly. Come here.” Descole said, grabbing Randall’s free hand and pulling him towards the door.

Randall tried to protest, “It’s fine! I can do it myself you don’t need to. I mean, my room _is_ right there.” Randall pointed behind him to his room attempting to persuade Descole.

“Nonsense. I insist.” Descole replied smoothly as he unlocked his door and pulled Randall inside.

After the door closed Descole flipped a switch for the lights and quickly made his way for the bathroom. A few moments layer he returned with a towel.

“Come here, no need to stand by the door.” Descole chucked, beckoning Randall with the outstretched towel.

Randall breathed out a laugh as he made his way into Descole’s outstretched arms. Descole pulled Randall close to him as he wrapped the towel around his head. Randall giggled as his vision was cut off. Descole then began to roughly dry off Randall’s hair.

Randall laughed harder at the rough treatment, playfully shouting, “Hey!” He tried to stop Descole’s hands, not putting much effort behind the action. Descole laughed along with Randall, doubling his efforts in response.

When Descole felt Randall had had enough he stilled his movements in order to plant a kiss atop Randall’s head with the towel still there. Randall jolted slightly from the gentle action, his hands loosely grasping Descole’s wrists.

“Sorry, should I be more gentle?” Descole asked. There was a softness in his tone as he teased Randall. The towel fell away a little in a way so that Randall could finally look up at Descole’s face.

Randall couldn’t think of what to say as Descole continued to run the towel through his hair, gently this time. They stood in comfortable silence as Descole dried off Randall’s head, lulling him into a sense of calm. Randall rested his head against Descole’s chest as they breathed in sync with each other.

Descole was the one to break the silence. “Randall. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Randall hummed in response, not comprehending the weight of Descole’s words. He was still happy Descole was being so gentle. He even got a kiss out if it!

When he felt the job was finished Descole withdrew the towel. Randall didn’t remove his head at first, focusing instead on Descole’s heartbeat. It was beating faster than he thought it would. Randall wondered vaguely if his own heart was beating just as fast.

Descole ran his hands through Randall’s hair, attempting to straighten it out as he said, “Looks like you’re all set.” He gave up trying to tame Randall’s wild hair and instead placed his hands on Randall’s shoulders, gently pushing him away. “Hopefully you won’t need me to do this for you every time.”

Randall brushed off Descole’s hands as he huffed, “I never asked you to do this in the first place. You insisted!” Randall pointed an accusatory finger at Descole who laughed as he walked away, placing the towel into a nearby hamper. Randall continued, “What did you want to tell me, by the way?”

Descole froze, his back still towards Randall. It was now or never. Raymond wouldn’t forgive him if he procrastinated any further.

“Raymond has dinner waiting for us downstairs.” Damnit.

“Dinner?” Randall was reminded yet again of how late he had been sleeping and immediately felt guilty. “Ugh, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to sleep in this late.” Randall wrung his hands together guiltily.

“It’s fine. I told Raymond to let you sleep in. Now come on, we shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Descole held the door open, waiting for Randall.

Without any more inhibitions Randall ecstatically ran up to Descole, linking arms with him along the way. “Then let’s go!” he said gleefully, looking forward to eating for the first time that day.

Descole laughed at Randall’s sudden enthusiasm, making no attempt to unlink their arms until they neared where Raymond was. Randall was confused when Descole hastily unkinked their arms but didn’t question it any further, too focused on the food. Raymond stood up at their arrival and performed a slight bow.

“Glad you two could make it.” Raymond gave Descole a pointed look but he pretended not to see it.

\--

“You want me to what?” Randall asked incredulously.  The three of them were seated once again in Descole’s room. Randall was beginning to wonder if he would ever see Raymond’s room. Descole had started explaining Randall’s role in the next miracle.

“Fly.” Descole supplied. His tone was so matter of fact it left Randall in a daze.

“I’m sorry but last I checked that’s impossible.” There was humor in Randall’s voice as he said this. He crossed his arms, waiting to see where Descole was going with this.

“Well you won’t be flying _per se_.” Descole said using air quotes. “It’s more like gliding with style if I’m being entirely honest.”

“Okay, that makes more sense.” Randall was starting to understand the whole flying thing as he uncrossed his arms. “How?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Descole swiftly grabbed a large box that Randall hadn’t noticed before and pulled out a pair of wings. “Ta-da!”

“Um…” Randall approached the wings, running an inquisitive hand along one of them. “Aren’t these just tacky Halloween accessories? How are these supposed to make me fly? Or, I’m sorry, _glide_.”

Descole brushed aside Randall’s sarcasm with a wave of his hand. “Trust me, Randall. Once I’m finished with these you’ll be able to glide around the entire city with ease. Besides,” Descole grinned. “You’ll be able to test them first-hand tomorrow.”

Randall gulped. He was going to die tomorrow.


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get saucy.

“I feel like a baby bird learning to fly for the first time.”

Randall had been practicing with the wings all day long and just as Descole had said, they glided beautifully. The heights where he would have to jump off kept increasing as did Randall’s nervousness. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of heights but with only a tacky decoration to keep him from plummeting to his death it got kind of nerve-wracking.

“Don’t worry.” Descole said from the ground. “I’ll catch you if you fall. That or all this padding around here.” Descole stood in the middle of the floor as he gestured around him, awaiting Randall’s decent.

“How reassuring.” Randall said flatly.

Raymond patted him on the shoulder in reassurance. “You’ll be fine.”

Randall appreciated Raymond being up there with him. His was there to make sure the wings were fully functional before giving Randall the O.K.

Randall let out a shaky breath as he steeled himself to drop. “Here goes nothing.” He said under his breath. And down he went.

\--

“Good work.” Descole handed Randall a water bottle which he graciously accepted. They had been practicing for hours and Randall was starting to get the hang of it. Descole crouched down next to him. “A few more days of practice and you’ll be all set. Though next time we should probably get you in that Masked Gentleman outfit, huh?”

After downing nearly half the water bottle Randall nodded and made a sound of acknowledgement. Descole brushed some of the hair out of Randall’s face and stared at him for a moment before standing back up.

“We should get going now. The circus performers will start coming soon.” With that he walked away, pausing once to make sure Randall was following him. Together they exited the circus’s premises without anyone the wiser.

\--

Later, back at Randall’s hotel room he was busy practicing his lines with Descole. Randall was making considerable improvement after only a few tries. When Descole felt Randall had a good enough grasp on the script he asked for a final run through.

Randall deepened his voice as he began, “One, two, three, four. Did you miss me, Monte d’Or?”

Descole snickered at Randall’s change in tone. To him it sounded silly after being used to Randall’s normal voice but to the people of Monte d’Or they’d be none the wiser.

Enjoying Descole’s reactions, Randall decided to take his performance up another level. He grabbed his cane that was resting against the cabinet and made grand gestures and flourishes with it, even going as far as doing a little tap dance along the way. He ended his show with a little bow as Descole stood up to clap.

Descole was practically beaming at him. “Bravo! I love it. Do it exactly like that and you’ll be perfect. Monte d’Or won’t know what hit them!”

“Haha, thanks.” Randall rubbed the back of his head, pleased at the effect his off-script performance had on Descole. He returned the cane to its resting place against the cabinet and turned to face Descole.

The night of the next dark miracle was fast approaching. The past couple of days had gone by in such a blur Randall never really had a chance to talk to Descole. _Really_ talk to him. Feeling now was his opportunity Randall began, “So, Descole.”

“Hm?” Descole tilted his head slightly.

“Are…are you free tonight?” Randall turned his head away, avoiding Descole’s eyes as he said that.

“Hmm…” Descole placed his fingers against his chin in mock thought. “I don’t know, I’m pretty busy these days. But I suppose I could squeeze you in. What did you have in mind?” He took a step forward, placing his hands behind his back.

Randall was taken aback by Descole’s approval. He didn’t actually have a plan for if he said yes. “Uhh, um, what…what would _you_ like to do?” He tried to stall.

Descole chuckled and took another step forward. “What do _I_ want to do? Randall, I feel like I’ve dragged you around all week. I’ll let you decide what we do tonight.” Descole took one final step forward, standing toe to toe with Randall who stepped back out of instinct.

“What are you talking about? You haven’t been dragging me anywhere. Besides, I had fun. As long as I’m with you I…” Randall trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

“You…?” Descole prodded, leaning into Randall’s personal space.

“I…” Randall couldn’t think straight. Not with Descole so close to him. He only needed to lean forward a bit and they’d be touching. Kissing.

“Yes?” Descole didn’t move forward anymore, choosing instead to gaze at Randall’s love struck face. He left it up to Randall to close the distance.

There were so many things Randall wanted to tell Descole at that moment. How their time together felt like a dream. How alive he felt when Descole was around. How inviting his lips looked.

Randall automatically leaned forward, closing the gap between him and Descole. The kiss was gentle and hesitant. When Randall pulled away Descole followed, not wanting the kiss to end. Not this time.

Randall made a surprised sound when Descole deepened the kiss. Randall was practically melting, grasping at Descole’s suit for stability. They parted momentarily as Descole backed Randall against a wall, giving Randall a chance to catch his breath. His breath hitched when Descole started planting kisses on his neck.

“Descole.” Randall said breathlessly. Descole bit down in response. “Ah!”

He licked and kissed at the mark until a hickey formed. Randall squirmed under Descole’s persistent mouth. He dug his nails into Descole’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer. He wanted more. Randall rutted against Descole hoping he’d get the hint. Descole grunted, biting his neck once more before pulling Randall into another hot kiss.

Descole broke the kiss when he asked, “Are you sure this is what you want?” His tone was serious as he stared down at Randall. He seemed hesitant all of a sudden. Scared, almost.

“Yeah.” Randall took no time in debating as he pulled Descole in for another kiss. He wanted to savor this moment.

Whatever restraint Descole had at that point was shattered as he kissed Randall much more fervently this time. He made his way down as he peppered Randall’s neck with kisses, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. Randall moaned, wanting to tangle his hands in Descole’s hair but with the hat in the way opted instead to cling to his shoulders.

Descole was nearing the last few buttons when Randall asked, “Hey, can I take the hat off…?”

Descole visibly bristled at this and replied curtly, “I’d rather you didn’t.” And undid the rest of the buttons, easily slipping the shirt off.

“Oh. Alright. Sorry I just- don’t know what to do with my hands.” Randall raised them up in a weak gesture.

He was afraid he had ruined the mood but Descole reassured him by grabbing his hands and placing them on his waist.

“Just keep them on me and you’ll be fine.” He replied smoothly.

Descole thumbed at Randall’s waistband absentmindedly as he went in for another kiss. A reassuring kiss, to make sure this is what they both wanted. Randall hummed contentedly as the kiss deepened and Randall’s skin began to heat up again. With his hands on Descole’s waist he used this opportunity to pull him closer. Descole was still fully clothed however which rubbed at Randall’s exposed skin.

Randall made a sound of disapproval as he pulled away. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” He pouted.

He instinctively went to unbutton his jacket to which Descole used this opportunity to attack his neck. He licked and nipped wherever there was skin, making Randall’s job that much more difficult.

“Mnn. Hey, cut it out I’m trying to focus here.” Randall said without much conviction, leaning more into Descole’s touches.

After finally removing the jacket Descole decided to journey lower. Randall’s breath was getting more ragged as he tried to undo Descole’s tie.

Randall yelped when Descole’s lips touched his nipple. Pleased with the response he got Descole started licking it while simultaneously rubbing the other one.

“Descole!” Randall managed to gasp between moans. Figuring Descole would never let him finish undressing him completely Randall left his tie hanging loosely around his shirt collar. Descole’s mouth had moved to the other nipple when Randall pushed him away in order to unbutton Descole’s pants.

Descole let out a breathy laugh, “Getting desperate, are we?”

“Who’s fault is that?” Randall huffed, pulling Descole’s pants down far enough that his underwear could be seen. Instead of immediately pulling out Descole’s dick he opted to palm at it first. Descole exhaled quickly, clearly affected.

‘Payback.’ Randall thought as he slid his fingers along the shaft, eliciting a moan from Descole.

Randall started to slowly stroke him through the fabric causing Descole’s breathing to get more and more labored. Descole bent down to bite at Randall’s neck, causing the other man to gasp, momentarily halting his movements.

Deciding he’d had enough of Randall’s teasing Descole took quick work of Randall’s own pants. Just as quickly he had Randall’s cock out and began pumping it. He hungrily licked at the recent bite mark he made on Randall’s skin, enjoying the way Randall shuddered against him.

Randall let out a surprised moan, placing his hands on Descole’s hips in order to pull him closer so that their cocks lined up. Randall peeled away Descole’s underwear so that fabric no longer separated them.

Descole momentarily let go of Randall’s dick in order to thrust them together. They moaned simultaneously at the contact so Descole kept doing it with Randall trying to keep up with his own rhythm. Randall took one hand off of Descole’s hip, opting instead to use it to pump their dicks in unison. Descole mimicked Randall as they stroked each other together.

Descole met Randall’s mouth in a desperate all-tongue kiss. Randall moaned as their tongues lapped at each other’s. They were panting heavily as they neared their climax. When Descole came he bit down on Randall’s shoulder. The pain from the bite heightened Randall’s climax as he grasped onto Descole as if he were the one thing keeping him standing; which he was.

Coming down from their high, Descole released Randall’s shoulder from his teeth as they tried to catch their breaths. Noticing the large bite mark he’d left on Randall’s skin he gave an apologetic lick to ease the pain. Randall hissed in response.

“Sorry.” Descole said as he kissed the mark.

“I didn’t know you were such a biter.” Randall teased. Descole pulled away to look at Randall who looked practically radiant.

“Wanna match?” Descole lolled his head to the side, exposing his neck for Randall invitingly.

Randall gulped. How could he refuse? And he leaned over to give Descole a large hickey. It’s not like anyone will notice it what with all the layers he wears but Randall would know.

When Randall pulled away Descole made a dissatisfied noise at the loss of contact. Randall grinned, “How’s that?”

Descole’s fingers ghosted over the mark briefly. “Wonderful.” Descole smiled and Randall thought his disheveled appearance at that moment was the most beautiful.

A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed it before speaking, “I…wouldn’t mind doing this with you again.”

Descole flinched at Randall’s words. The bliss slowly fading, instead replaced with an impending dread. “Again…?” He managed out.

Randall panicked briefly, “I mean, if you want? I, uhh, I mean I hope there’s a next time! Unless this was just a one-night-stand kind of thing. If that’s the case then…” Randall trailed off, absentmindedly playing with Descole’s tie.

Descole stared at Randall and at that moment Randall wanted nothing more than to read the expression on his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times before responding.

“I…” Descole started, “I wouldn’t _mind_ that, per se. To do this again, I mean. It’s just that work comes first, you know? And work can get in the way of things. Things that seem really important to you.” Descole gave him his best smile as he stroked his cheek. “I hope that made sense.”

“Um…sort of?” Randall said unsurely.

Descole was being cryptic again which made him nervous but he pushed those thoughts aside. Descole would tell him eventually, he just had to be patient.

Descole nodded once before readjusting his underwear and pulling up his pants. Noticing the stain on his shirt however he sighed irritably. Copying Descole’s movements Randall pulled up his pants as well but gasped when he saw that his stomach was practically painted with their come.

“I think I need a shower.” Randall said displeased, already heading to the bathroom.

“And I a new shirt.” Descole mumbled as he unbuttoned his shirt, following Randall with his eyes.

Randall closed the bathroom door as he prepared for a shower. He was in the middle of undressing when he suddenly remembered something and rushed back out.

“I’ll be right out! So don’t go anywhere, okay?” he said.

Descole chuckled, waving him away, “Alright, I won’t. Take your time.” Satisfied with his response Randall closed the door and resumed his shower.

Descole immediately left Randall’s room as soon as the shower was turned on. He carried his stained shirt under his arm as he made his way to his own room which was thankfully right across from Randall’s. He was immensely grateful that Raymond didn’t see him in that moment. If Raymond got wind of anything that had just transpired between the two of them he would have a _fit_.

Descole made quick work in depositing his dirtied shirt into the hamper and getting a change of clothes. He was in the middle of buttoning up his new shirt when he heard a knock on his door.

_Shit._

Descole yelled, “Just a minute!” And put on his clothes as fast as humanly possible. “Yes?”

“Master, we need to talk.” Raymond said and walked past Descole without bothering to wait for a response.

Descole didn’t even try to hide his annoyance at Raymond, “Don’t we always.” He said sarcastically and closed the door behind him.

_\--_

Once out of the shower and clothed Randall was upset to find Descole had ran off.

“What the hell- I _just_ said!” He wasn’t really angry though. Just miffed at how Descole didn’t listen to him. He ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly, “Better go get him.”

When Randall arrived at Descole’s door he could hear more than one voice inside. Descole was yelling at someone. Randall instinctively pressed his ear to the door. He knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping but his own curiosity got the best of him.

The voices stopped suddenly and Randall panicked, thinking they somehow discovered he was there.

But then came Descole’s voice, quiet but full of feeling, “What’s so wrong about wanting a happy ending?”

Randall’s heart hurt when he heard how broken Descole sounded. He wanted to rush in and hug him but decided to wait just a little longer.

“Nothing. But you can’t have both.”

Randall recognized the other voice as Raymond. Were they arguing?

“And you want me to choose? How cruel can you be, Raymond?” Descole’s voice was cracking. He sounded close to tears.

Randall was mere moments away from rushing in but restrained himself for just a bit longer.

“I’m only looking out for you. And if you won’t tell him then I will.”

Randall heard footsteps approaching the door and hastily stood back up. Not wanting to get caught red-handed eavesdropping Randall quickly knocked on the door. The footsteps stopped and quiet murmurs could be heard but Randall didn’t dare move from his spot to make them out.

The door opened and it was Descole that greeted him. Fully clothed and looking a little bit shaken. Randall couldn’t control himself and just embraced him mid-sentence.

Descole froze but soon he was hugging Randall back saying, “Sorry I ran off without telling you. I’m not good with being told what to do as you can see.” He laughed weakly and Randall just hugged him harder.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Descole. I’m not mad or anything, don’t worry.” Randall wanted to stroke Descole’s hair but with the hat still affixed to his head he rubbed his back instead. When Randall glanced over Descole’s shoulder to see who Descole was talking to he found the room to be empty.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing smut please be kind;;


	5. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descole gets a new disguise.

Descole kept his distance from Randall after that. Every time Randall tried to talk to him Descole would dismiss him or Raymond would come in and shoo Randall away himself. By this point Randall was starting to get fed up with the cold shoulder treatment and planned to confront the both of them once the dark miracle concluded that night.

Everything was going exactly as planned. The audience was shocked once the petrification began. The wings glided effortlessly through the air just as Descole said they would. It was all going well until he saw _him._

_Hershel._

He’d recognize that face anywhere, haircut or no. He didn’t recognize his companions, however. A little boy and a lady in yellow. He’d have to ask Descole about them later. Right now he was preoccupied with escaping his best friend who was pursuing him on horseback.

\--

Descole angrily left his vantage point from where he was viewing Randall’s performance when he saw a familiar face. He could recognize that top hat a mile away.

Hershel Layton.

He angrily bared his teeth as he called for Raymond. Layton was once again meddling in his plans and he had to see where he was going.

Someone had to have called him here and he had a hunch as to who; precious childhood friend Angela Ledore. It had to be her. She had been getting too close to the Masked Gentleman recently.

Descole noticed her staring at Randall one night as if she were seeing someone familiar. She was getting too close to the truth and Descole needed to fix that.

He glanced in the direction Randall had gone and bit his lip. Randall should be able to manage on his own for a little while right? He had the smoke bombs just in case things got hairy after all.

Descole put his worries aside as he headed straight to the Ledore manor with Raymond in tow.

\--

Once Randall successfully evaded Hershel and the useless police officers he was back at the Reunion Inn in the usual meeting spot but found himself to be the only one there. He was never the first to arrive.

Randall searched around helplessly for any sign of Descole or Raymond, hoping they were somewhere nearby but there was no sign of them anywhere. Randall wanted to go and seek them out himself but in his current garb that was impossible. All he could do was wait.

\--

“Damnit. We’re too late. She already contacted Layton. How annoying.” Descole chewed on his fingernail from the shadows of the Ledore estate. She definitely had to go now. He just hoped she didn’t reveal anything too important yet.

He would have to wait until Layton and his little friends left to execute his plan. Raymond stood in Descole’s wake, waiting for his next order. Descole beckoned Raymond over and whispered something into his ear.

“Understood.” Raymond responded dutifully and made his exit.

\--

Randall was sitting on the ground at this point, tired of standing for so long. So what if his outfit got dirty, it would just get washed anyways.

He grumbled at his current predicament and sighed loudly. “Where the hell are they?”

“And who could you be referring to?” Raymond said, appearing out of thin air in front of Randall, causing him to jump.

“Raymond!” He shouted and quickly scrambled to his feet, brushing away any dirt left on his coat. “When did you get here?”

“Just now.” Raymond replied simply. He grabbed Randall by the shoulder, ushering him forward. “Shall we go?”

“Wait, where’s Descole?” Randall automatically made a few jerky steps forward but slowed down, not wanting to leave Descole behind.

“He’ll be joining us later. Come now, he sent me all the way here to make sure you were taken care of so you’d better stop dragging your feet.”

Randall obeyed and allowed himself to be ushered into the backdoor of the Reunion Inn.

Raymond wasn’t much of a small-talker and Randall didn’t really feel like talking to him either so the trip to their rooms was spent in silence.

“Stay in your room for now. You’ll receiver further instructions once Master Descole returns.” And with that Raymond disappeared down the hall and out of sight before Randall could even think of a response.

He just said a weak “Okay” to the empty hall and closed the door. ‘What the hell was that?’ Randall thought.

He wanted to see Descole as soon as possible. But first, a hot shower and a change of clothes were in order.

Several hours after his shower Randall was starting to nod off from staying up so late waiting. It was the second time that night he sat waiting in vain for Descole to show up. Just before sleep took him over completely there was a knock on his door. Randall jerked awake and sprang into action, forgetting his drowsiness as he rushed to the door.  

“Descole!” Randall greeted excitedly.

But when he looked down he saw that it wasn’t Descole in front of him but Angela. When he saw her he was knocked back. It felt like he was hit by an incredible weight on his heart.

“No…” He whispered, taking several steps backwards.  

She cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly, “Sorry to keep you waiting, Randall. You wouldn’t _believe_ the trouble I had to go through tonight.”

That, Randall noted, was definitely _not_ Angela’s voice. “What the hell?” Was the only thing he could say but the pit in his stomach lessened when he recognized the voice as Descole’s.

Angela(?) giggled and pushed past Randall to enter the room. “Not what you were expecting, huh? Sorry, I didn’t have time to change. I’ve got somewhere to be after this. I just came to tell you the situation.”

Randall never looked more confused in his life. “Situation?” He repeated. He couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“Yes. For the time being I’ll be taking on the role of Angela. Layton’s been meddling again and now I’ve got to take matters into my own hands.” Descole(?) said pacing across the room. Randall tried to imagine his cape swishing around as he walked to and fro.

“I’ll still be working alongside you but I’m afraid I won’t be able to move around as freely anymore. Raymond will be giving you directions from here on out. I’ll visit again if I can but if I can’t you should understand why.” Descole turned to him then, his eyes that were not his own shone with newfound emotion. Randall felt disturbed.

Randall was experiencing sensory overload at this point. He shouldn’t have looked at her (his?) eyes. Too many thoughts were swimming around in his head and he couldn’t stare at Angela’s body for too long before feeling nauseous.

Descole picked up on this and stopped his pacing. “Are you alright, Randall?” He kept his distance just in case.

“No…I’m not. Sorry, it’s just really disorienting seeing her again like this. Can you…leave? I need a moment. I need to be alone.” Randall’s head was reeling. He clutched at his hair in desperation.

“Of course. I’m sorry. Coming here was a mistake after all. If you have any questions, please direct them to Raymond.” He looked back at Randall from the door. “Goodbye.”

_Click._

Randall was shaken. He knew Descole was good at disguising himself but he never imagined he would disguise himself as _her._ All kinds of unpleasant feelings were being dredged up at seeing her face again and Randall tried his best to push them back down. There was no sense in dwelling on the past anymore. All that mattered was to bring justice down on those that wronged him.

Randall clenched his fist and with newfound purpose shook off any unpleasantness he was feeling. Monte d’Or would fall. Then he could finally move on from this burdensome past.


	6. Nightly Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall gets a little nightly visitor.

The next morning with his head feeling more clear Randall decided to seek Raymond out for answers regarding Descole. He was too distracted the previous night to ask Descole himself and he mentally chastised himself for kicking him out like that. He waited up all night and shooed him away just like that. He felt like an idiot.

Randall still felt awkward around Raymond but he needed answers. He didn’t want to be left in the dark about what Descole was planning.

They were both in the middle of preparing for the next miracle when Randall broached the subject, “Hey Raymond. Do you know why Descole is disguised as Angela?”

“Ah. You saw him then? He’s trying to get closer to Henry Ledore in order to obtain the Mask of Order more efficiently.” Raymond replied matter-of-factly and continued busying himself with the task at hand.

Randall made a disgusted face at the mention of Henry’s name. “He doesn’t need to do that. I mean, isn’t that what we’re trying to do with the whole ‘Masked Gentleman’ thing right now?” Randall gestured to himself and the room they were in.

“Yes, but Master thought another little push was necessary.”

“I see.” Randall pouted. “Hey, where’s Angela anyway? The real one I mean.” Randall felt that needed to be addressed.

“Don’t worry, she’s in good hands.” Raymond smiled then continued his work on the dark fabric in front of him.

“Where is she? If you don’t mind me asking.” Randall pried.

“She has her own room in this hotel. You could visit her if you wanted to. Though I wouldn’t suggest it.”

“Why not?” Randall asked guardedly. That only made him suspicious. What did they do to Angela?

“I don’t think she’d want to see you.” Raymond responded coldly.

Randall forgot all of his suspicions in an instant. This fact stung but Randall accepted it easily.

“Well, don’t worry. I don’t want to see her either.” He responded just as coldly and turned aside.

They continued the rest of their work in silence. Randall debated on asking Raymond about his conversation with Descole that he overheard a few nights ago but decided to wait on it. Now wasn’t the right time.

\--

After the dark miracle of levitating people and walking on air concluded Randall collapsed onto his bed exhausted. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the covers, still fully clothed as the Masked Gentleman.

Randall was awoken from his slumber by a familiar figure by his bedside, shaking him awake.

“Wha-Descole?!” Randall shouted at the unexpected visitor. He was surprised to actually see Descole this time and not a fake Angela.

“Sorry for waking you. You must be tired. Don’t worry, I’ll make this brief.” Descole drew his hand away and prepared to speak again.

Randall couldn’t help himself and grabbed him, pulling him onto the bed with him. Descole was cut off mid-sentence as he was smothered in Randall’s arms.

Randall buried his nose in Descole’s boa and sniffed him. Descole squirmed a bit to get free but eventually gave in to Randall’s spontaneous cuddling.

He wrapped his arms around him as well and continued, “I’m not done talking you know.” He chastised.

Randall just nuzzled deeper into Descole’s neck in reply. Descole sighed affectionately and ran his fingers through Randall’s hair. “I’m gone for a day and you get like this? Really, Randall.” He teased.

Randall removed his face from Descole’s boa finally and spoke, “I missed you! You left me all alone with Raymond- I don’t know how to talk to Raymond by myself! I can never tell what he’s thinking.”

Descole laughed and ruffled Randall’s hair. “Has Raymond been giving you trouble? I didn’t know you were so helpless without me. Ah, but you did good Randall. You did exceedingly well.” And he kissed the top of his head. “There’s just one thing I have to tell you, then I’ll be gone.”

Randall squeezed Descole closer to him at that. Descole laughed again and continued, “I know, I know. But I’ll see you tomorrow night. We’ll be meeting up at Pumpkin Park. Only I’ll be Angela then. And Randall, I need you to put on your best performance then. Can you do that for me?”

Randall considered this for a few moments then nodded resolutely, “Yes. Don’t worry, I won’t freeze up like that again.”

“Good.” Descole held Randall’s face in his hands then considered him for a moment before kissing him square on the lips.

Randall made a noise of surprise when Descole gave him a lick before pulling apart. “What was that for?” Randall gasped.

“A reward. Who knows, if you do well tomorrow night you might get something even better.” Descole licked his lips mischievously and Randall blushed at the insinuation.

“I won’t let you down.” Randall said seriously.

Descole barked out a laugh then kissed Randall again on his forehead. “I’m looking forward to it.” He then tried to pull away from Randall’s iron grip but failed.

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” Randall whined. Descole stopped squirming to brush his hand against Randall’s cheek.

“Sorry, I can’t be gone too late. I have someone else waiting for me at home.” He teased.

 “Henry.” Randall growled out. He clutched protectively at Descole’s cloak, the desire to not let him go stronger than ever.

Purposely ignoring Randall’s tone Descole continued on, “Yup! Now release me. I can’t have anyone being suspicious of me yet.” Randall tried his best to keep Descole in place but he let go when Descole flicked him on the nose. “Behave, Randall.”

Randall let go of him reluctantly. Descole brushed off any imaginary dirt from his suit and straightened his hat before turning to leave.

Randall grabbed the end of his cape to stop him, “Wait!”

Descole lost his balance briefly before turning on his heels at Randall, “What? Don’t do that so suddenly.” And snatched his cape out of Randall’s hand haughtily.

“I…” Randall began, “I want a kiss before you go.”

Descole lost whatever amount of annoyance he had and smiled down genuinely at Randall. “Is that all? I think I can do that.” And he grabbed Randall’s chin and guided him to his lips.

Randall took the lead and immediately turned the kiss into a much more passionate one. Descole moaned in surprise but went with the flow. They kissed several more times until Descole bit Randall’s bottom lip as he pulled away slowly.

Randall made a sound of protest and tried to pull him back but stopped when Descole suddenly cupped his face in his hands. “Behave yourself. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

Descole kissed him on the forehead once more before turning on his heels and walking to the window. It was then that Randall realized Descole had broken into his room through this window.

Descole perched on the windowsill before turning to look at Randall, “See ya!” And he jumped out.

Randall didn’t bother seeing if he was okay. He knew Descole. He’d be fine. He stared longingly at the open window for a long while. His fingers ghosted over his lips as he remembered what Descole had said. ‘A reward.’

He didn’t want to get ahead of himself so he fell back onto the covers. He eventually fell back asleep, feeling tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

\--

 “You seem happy.” Raymond remarked the next day. Randall had just returned from sending out the invitations for the next miracle.

Randall grinned sheepishly, “I do?”

“Did something good happen?” Raymond asked conversationally.

“Well…I got a little visitor last night.” Randall hadn’t planned on telling Raymond about Descole’s visit but he couldn’t help himself. He was too happy to care.

“And who might that be?”

“Descole, duh! Who else?” Randall spun around in elation and started fiddling with his cane. He still had some time before he was due to make an appearance.

“Did he now…That’s news to me.” Raymond’s tone was pleasant but his eyes turned cold.

“Oh don’t worry about it, he didn’t have a lot of time to spare but I’m sure he would have visited you too!” Randall patted Raymond on the shoulder trying to comfort him, not aware of his shift in mood.

“Thanks. You should probably get into your outfit now. I have some business I must attend to.” He bowed and with that Randall was alone again.

“Man…that’s the longest conversation I’ve had with Raymond yet!” Randall said to himself happily.

He practically skipped to his room in order to change. He was elated at the fact that he would get to see Descole again very soon. Or rather, “Angela”.


	7. Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall gets his reward.

This might have been Randall’s favorite miracle yet. He didn’t have to do any gravity-defying stunts or pretend to set people on fire this time. His only task was to kidnap “Angela” and turn a lever. Easy-peasy. The only difficult part was being alone with Angela as they waited for Hershel to walk into their trap.

“He sure is taking a while. What could he possibly be doing?” Angela asked irritably and this time it was actually Angela’s voice that came out.

“No idea. Maybe he chickened out?” Randall didn’t make eye contact as he said this. It felt weird whenever he looked at her so he opted instead to look at the ground. He wished Hershel would hurry up.

Angela scoffed at that. “Impossible. And leave his precious childhood friend with a madman? Please.” She grinned at Randall playfully.

“Haha, yeah.” Randall responded weakly.

He wanted to play along with Descole’s teasing like usual but he just couldn’t muster up the strength. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t separate Descole from who he was seeing in front of him.

Angela pouted. Just as she was about to say something as if on cue the door opened.

“Angela?” Henry’s voice rang out. He clearly sounded upset.

Randall slinked away into the shadows until everyone else arrived. Angela greeted Henry uncaringly as Hershel and his little friends joined them. Angela gave the signal and Randall leaped into action. It was show time.

\--

When Randall got back to the hotel room that evening Raymond was already there waiting for him inside. Randall gasped when he opened his door to find Raymond sitting on his couch, nursing a drink of some kind.

Raymond turned at his arrival. “Ah. There you are. Good work. Come, have a seat. I thought we could have a little chat.” He beckoned and Randall hung up his hat and mask before making his way over.

He sat down across from Raymond, nervously eyeing him. “Am I in trouble?” It felt like he had been called into the principal’s office.

Raymond shook his head with a smile. “No, you’re not in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you about a few things. Then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Uhh, okay. Um, go for it?” Randall still felt nervous around Raymond despite his best efforts not to be. It’s not like Raymond was a scary person, he just always had a look about him that said he knew more than he said.

Raymond was giving that same look to Randall now. “The last miracle is coming up. Do you remember what it is?”

Randall breathed a sigh of relief. It was just business talk, thank goodness. “Yeah. With the sand, right?”

 “Yes. And after that has Master Descole told you what will happen?”

“Um, Monte d’Or will fall and I’ll get my revenge. Is this a trick question?”

“No.” Raymond smiled that same knowing smile. “We’ll be counting on you, Mr. Ascot.”

“You can just call me Randall. I don’t really feel like a ‘Mr. Ascot’ to be honest.” Randall laughed.

“Then, Mr. Randall, can I ask you one more thing?” Raymond’s expression turned serious.

“Uh yeah, shoot.” Randall replied easily.

“Do you love Master Descole?”

Randall froze. Of all the things Raymond could have asked it had to be _that._

“Whoa, uh, where’s this coming from all of a sudden?” Randall rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

“I just want to confirm my suspicions, that’s all. So, do you?” Raymond pried.

“Uhhh,” Oh boy. Raymond sure had him cornered on this one. He glanced at the window and then the door thinking maybe he could run for it. But run where? This was his room.

Randall took a shaky breath and continued quietly, “Yeah. I guess I do.” He actually said it. This was so embarrassing. He’d already confessed to the man in question but saying it to Raymond just heightened those feelings exponentially.

“I see.” Was all Raymond said as he stood up to leave, carrying his drink out with him. He paused at the doorway then added, “I really do hope you two can find happiness.” And he was gone.

Randall stared at the door for a while, mulling over what Raymond had just said to him. ‘Happiness, huh.’ He thought to himself.

He wondered briefly if Raymond knew Randall had been eavesdropping at that time. But he didn’t have time to think any harder on Raymond’s words as a sound at the window caught his attention. He heard a click and the sound of the window sliding open as Descole hopped into Randall’s room.

Randall rose eagerly from his seat, “There’s a door, you know.” He teased and strode over to Descole.

Descole grinned, “But where’s the fun in that?” And without warning he began to undress, taking off his cape and boa, throwing them haphazardly to the floor.

Randall paused a few feet away from Descole, his heart beating like mad. “What are you doing?” He asked cautiously. He didn’t want to get his hopes up just yet.

Descole regarded him for a moment before he slowly walked toward Randall, loosening his tie provocatively. “You did very well tonight, Randall. I’m impressed.” He slid his tie off of his collar and let it fall to his side.

Randall gulped. His fingers itched to touch him. To kiss him. To feel his warmth and him all to himself again. He controlled his urges somehow and stayed in place, wanting Descole to come to him.

Descole was in the middle of unbuttoning his suit as he continued his slow, predatory-like walk towards Randall. “I promised you a reward, did I not?” Descole didn’t finish all of the buttons before he was practically nose to nose with Randall.

Randall nodded, barely restraining himself from pouncing on the half-naked Descole. His breathing was getting more ragged at his implications.

Descole caressed Randall’s cheek and pulled his face forward, stopping just before they kissed. Randall instinctively closed his eyes but opened them again when the kiss didn’t happen.

“Well here it is.” Descole whispered and closed the remaining distance.

Randall’s hands immediately flew to Descole’s face, deepening the kiss. Their kisses were hot and desperate. Descole clutched at Randall’s thigh and that was the only warning Randall got before he was whisked away into Descole’s arms.

Randall gasped and grabbed Descole’s shoulders as he was carried to the bed. Descole moved his mouth to Randall’s neck, planting a few kisses there before he set Randall down. Randall pulled Descole closer with his legs as he went back to kissing him senseless.

Descole returned the kisses with as much enthusiasm, biting Randall’s bottom lip as they parted. Descole went to work on undressing Randall who whined when the kissing stopped.

“Descole.” Randall panted and rutted against Descole in impatience.

Descole grunted at the contact and doubled his efforts in unbuttoning Randall’s suit. Descole bit down on Randall’s collar bone earning him a gasp as Randall clutched at Descole’s shirt, feebly trying to rip it off. Descole licked at the bite mark before pulling back and shrugging his shirt off.

Randall sat up and practically pounced on Descole, rubbing his hands all over him eagerly. Randall leaned forward and started giving attention to his neck, sucking and biting wherever he saw skin. Descole shuddered at Randall’s excitement and laughed breathily. He craned his neck in order to expose more skin for Randall to litter with kisses.

Descole took this moment to shrug Randall out of his Masked Gentleman coat and undershirt with minimal protest from Randall. Once they were both shirtless Descole pried Randall away from his neck and kissed him gently before pushing him back down onto his back. Randall took no time in deepening the kiss with his tongue. After a couple more passionate kisses Descole pulled apart, a thin trail of saliva connecting them. Randall giggled at that and Descole mirrored him.

He planted a trail of kisses down the length of Randall’s body as Descole made his way to his pants where he deftly unbuttoned them and slid them partially down. Randall’s erection could be seen clearly through his briefs and Descole mouthed over it. Giving is a few teasing kisses as he stared up at Randall’s flushed expression.

Randall had his hands clutching the bed sheets, not knowing where else to put them. He whined when Descole licked a stripe of saliva on Randall’s erection through the fabric. He bucked his hips desperately, wishing Descole would get the hint and stop teasing him. Surprisingly he obliged and peeled back Randall’s underwear.

He blew a breath of hot air onto his dick as it sprang out. He started kissing it which drove Randall crazy.

“Quit teasing…!” Randall panted out. He wanted to grip onto Descole’s hair and pull it but with the hat in the way he clutched at the sheets harder.

Descole grinned again and kissed the tip once before licking along the length, eventually putting it in his mouth. Randall’s head whipped back in ecstasy once the teasing ended. He moaned and gasped as Descole sucked and licked, going as far as the base then coming back up with ease.

Randall’s toes curled as he approached his climax and he called out, “Coming! Descole-fuck!”

Descole pulled his lips back up so that he was sucking at the head. Randall came and Descole tried to catch it all in his mouth. He stuck out his tongue which was covered in come at Randall before swallowing it.

“Wanna kiss me?” Descole asked jokingly. Randall tried to catch his breath before smiling lazily at Descole and sat up, planting a big kiss on his lips without hesitation.

Descole made a sound of surprise but happily gave into the kiss. Randall put his hands on Descole’s shoulders and firmly pushed him onto his back.

“Mm?!”

“My turn.” Randall said in a husky breath. He then lowered himself down straight to Descole’s pants, taking no time in unzipping them.

“Suit yourself.” Descole replied easily, sitting up on his elbows to get a clearer view of Randall who was already taking his dick out of his underwear.

Randall was admiring Descole’s dick up close for the first time as he stroked it. Instead of sucking him off Randall took instead to planting kisses and hickeys along Descole’s thighs.

Descole shuddered out a gasp, his legs twitching at the contact. “Randall.” This, Descole surmised, was Randall’s revenge for the previous teasing.

Randall looked up at Descole and grinned before licking along the length of his cock. Descole threw a hand to his mouth to prevent the moan from coming out. ‘Two can play at this game.’ He thought.

Randall moved his mouth back to Descole’s thighs and bit down, leaving a noticeable mark. Descole choked out a moan despite his best efforts. Feeling satisfied Randall decided that was enough teasing and finally began his own fellatio on Descole. Randall used one hand to stroke the part of Descole’s dick he couldn’t swallow down while the other gripped at his thigh.

Descole moaned and without thinking went to grab at Randall’s hair. But he accidentally yanked it causing Randall to let out a delicious moan around his dick. This sent shivers down Descole’s spine and he pulled again as Randall moaned.

“Fuck, Randall.” Descole breathed out. He was reaching his climax so he pulled gently at Randall’s hair in warning. “I’m close. You can stop now.”

Randall pointedly ignored this as he sucked harder on Descole’s tip, earning him a hiss as Descole clutched both of his hands in Randall’s hair. Randall moaned in surprise at having both of Descole’s hands in his hair which caused his dick to slip out at the last minute. Before Randall could do anything else Descole had come all over his face.

Randall flinched as come splattered on him, quickly putting a hand up to wipe it away from his eyes.

After Descole had calmed down from his high he said, “Oh, God, I’m sorry. Hold on I’ll get you a towel or something.”

Randall stopped him with a hand, “No worries, I got it.” And he swiped up the come with his fingers and licked it off, all the while staring at Descole.

Descole shuddered at the look Randall gave him. “You should really see yourself, Randall.” Descole brought his hand up to caress his cheek.

“How do I look?” Randall asked cheekily.

“Absolutely stunning.” Descole said and pulled him in for another kiss.


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descole reveals the truth.

Descole eventually got away from Randall long enough to get him a wash cloth to wipe away the rest of the mess on his face. Randall giggled as Descole scrubbed at his face and hair with the cloth. Descole kissed him once he was done.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Descole asked, folding the washcloth.

“Are you still gonna be here when I finish?” Randall challenged, grabbing Descole’s wrist to keep him in place.

Descole laughed. “Yeah. I’m not in any hurry to get back this time. I’m all yours. But just for tonight.” Descole kissed him again to reassure him and Randall let go of his wrist.

“Or maybe I should just cuff you to the bed.” Randall suggested, staring at the headboard as he considered this.

Descole hesitated for a moment but quickly dismissed the thought with a wave of his free hand. “Don’t act like you have anything like that. Besides, I’m not going to run away. I promise.”

Randall laughed and got up from the bed. “Alright, I’ll trust you this time. But you know, you could always come in the shower with me?” Randall grabbed a change of clothes as he looked back at Descole.

“I’m fine. I’ll take one in the morning. Go on, then. Don’t keep me waiting too long.” Descole waved his hand, ushering Randall away.

Randall pouted but entered the bathroom anyway. “Your loss!” He shouted after he closed the door.

Once the water was turned on Descole fell backwards onto the bed, his face buried in his hands. With a huge sigh, he muttered into his hands, “What the _hell_ am I doing?”

His mask was uncomfortable and his head was getting hot with his hat still on. He wanted to tear it all off but controlled himself. He dragged his nails over his mask in irritation before sitting up again.

“One more miracle. One more show. Then it’s all over. Just one more and…” Descole trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought. He sighed and whispered under his breath, “That man is going to be the death of me.”

He looked over at the bathroom where Randall was still showering and sighed affectionately. He should just enjoy the time they had together while it lasts. Rising from the bed he went in search of his abandoned articles of clothing that he carelessly tossed about the room earlier.

\--

Randall finished his shower quicker than normal in order to check to see if Descole was still there. He peeked his head out and saw Descole sitting properly on the bed, fully dressed with his hands in his lap.

Descole looked over, noticing Randall. “Done already? That was fast.”

“No. I was just checking to make sure you were still here. Give me like, five minutes!” And he ducked back into the bathroom.

Descole snickered from where he was seated and stared at the bathroom door for a few seconds longer before flopping back down onto the bed again. With his arms spread out he breathed in deeply then exhaled contentedly. Randall’s scent permeated all throughout the room and after their previous activities Descole was still feeling light-headed. He rolled onto his side and stared eagerly at the bathroom door, waiting for Randall to reappear.

Not too long after Randall came bounding out of the bathroom. He paused when he reached the edge of the bed, staring quizzically at Descole sprawled out.

“You asleep?” He asked, poking Descole’s cheek for good measure.

Descole suddenly grabbed his hand at the contact, “Nope. Too bad.” He grinned, not letting go of Randall’s wrist.

“Woah! You scared me. I was worried I tired you out too much for a second there.” He wiggled his fingers around playfully that were still in Descole’s grasp.

Descole released his hand and scooted back towards the other end of the bed, leaving room for Randall to lie down next to him. “Come here.” He patted the mattress invitingly.  

Randall wasted no time in saddling up to Descole, wrapping his arms around him eagerly. He sighed contentedly when he pressed up against Descole and made himself more comfortable. Descole silently returned the hug, stroking Randall’s hair once they were both settled.

Randall hummed and pressed closer to Descole. “You smell nice.” He remarked, nuzzling his way past the boa to Descole’s neck and sniffing.

Descole shuddered and cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Don’t say that when I’m all sweaty. You just showered so you’re the one that smells nice.”

“But I like it. Makes your scent stronger and stuff.” Randall licked the side of his neck up to his jaw.

“Mmn, Randall. Hey, behave yourself.” Descole chastised him but without much conviction in his voice.

Randall withdrew anyway, not wanting to push his luck. “Sorry, I’ll be good. I promise.” He moved up to kiss Descole as if in apology. Descole slid his hand through Randall’s hair, causing him to moan into the kiss. “Hey, that’s cheating!”

Descole smiled and kissed Randall several times between words, “Sorry, couldn’t help myself. You’re just too cute.”

Randall brightened at the praise and almost melted when Descole’s mouth traveled to his neck. He stopped Descole’s relentless little kisses with his hands.

“Wait, wait, wait. Why are you being so affectionate all of a sudden? Is this also part of my ‘reward’?” Randall giggled, confused but happy with the attention he was getting.

Descole thought for a moment before responding, “This is our last night together. I just wanted to make one more good memory together before we part.”

“Huh?” Randall sat up at that, the flirty and cuddly atmosphere having been lost in an instant. “Who said anything about parting?”

Descole followed Randall’s lead and sat up too. “After the last miracle you won’t need me anymore. Raymond and I will take our leave then.”

Randall made a confused face, looking at Descole as if he were crazy. “Who says I don’t need you? I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay with me!” Randall held Descole’s hands in his, trying to convey his sincerity. “Can’t you?”

Descole looked down at their intertwined hands then back up at Randall. He sighed and slowly withdrew his hands from Randall’s grasp. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I have other work to attend to.”

Randall let his hands go and stared dumb-founded at him. “Then…” He licked his lips in consideration, “Can I come with you _?”_

His eyes seemed hopeful and Descole had to turn away from that hope quickly so that he wouldn’t get pulled in. “No. I’m afraid you can’t. It’s…dangerous work. More dangerous than what we’ve done so far. I can’t…” Descole looked back at Randall, and continued in a desperate tone Randall had never heard before, “I can’t get you involved, Randall. _I can’t_.”

Randall flinched at how emotional Descole sounded. He started to raise a hand to Descole’s cheek, wanting to comfort him but Descole turned away before he made contact. Descole hurried off of the bed and went in search of his shoes.

Randall rose off the bed in pursuit, “Descole, wait! I don’t know what kind of work you’re talking about but if I’m with you then-,” Randall placed a hand on Descole’s shoulder as he tied his laces. “Wouldn’t that be safer?”

Descole laughed hollowly and stood up, Randall’s hand slipping off. He didn’t turn around when he spoke. “Sorry Randall but I’m not taking that risk. I’d rather die than see someone I love get taken away from me like that again.”

There was a long silence as Descole’s words slowly sunk in.

Descole turned quickly to face Randall but before he could take back his words Randall spoke, “You love me…?”

“Shit.” Descole cursed and without warning ran past Randall towards the door and made his escape.

“What-wait!” Randall yelled futilely as Descole was already gone. Randall panted as if he was out of breath and slid his palm across his burning face. Randall grinned though his fingers and whispered, “What the hell?”

\--

Descole ran all the way to the Ledore estate with his thoughts racing a mile a minute. He cursed himself for blurting out a half-assed confession like that. He never actually intended on telling Randall that, hoping instead to disappear once he got what he wanted.

“Fuck!” Descole cursed under his breath as he rested a fist on the alley wall he was in.

He used this moment to catch his breath and to rationalize his actions. Whether he told Randall his true feelings or not doesn’t change the fact that he’ll be gone by tomorrow.

Descole slid his fist down the brick wall back to his side. Tomorrow. Everything will end tomorrow.

Descole continued to stalk his way back to the Ledore mansion, almost in a daze. He tried to keep his thoughts focused on his revenge against Targent. But Randall’s face kept appearing, almost mockingly.

Descole halted again and shuddered out an uneasy breath. He clenched his fists and continued on determinedly. The end was in sight. Just one more day and everything he’d worked so hard on would come to fruition. One more day.

He repeated these thoughts in his head like a mantra, keeping his mind on the end goal. Tomorrow everything ends and his ties to Randall will be severed.


	9. The Last Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall finds out the truth of Monte d'Or.

The next day Randall was spacing out as he worked on the storybook that Hershel would get to read for the scavenger hunt they were setting up. The previous night’s activities were still playing on repeat in the back of his mind. His eyes glazed over as he remembered Descole’s warmth next to him on the bed. His kisses. And his confession. His mind was still in a tizzy over the whole thing as he scribbled absent-mindedly on the paper.

Raymond came and peeked over Randall’s shoulder to check on his progress. When he saw what little had been done he lightly smacked Randall upside the head, rousing him from his thoughts with a start.

“Oh! Raymond! I didn’t see you there.” Randall rubbed the back of his head with a laugh.

Raymond tutted, “I hope you’re taking this seriously. Our deadline is tonight, after all.”

“Yeah I know, sorry. I was just…spacing off.” Randall gazed back down at his incomprehensible scribbles.

Raymond gave him a worried look. “That won’t do. We need your full concentration for tonight. You _do_ remember the plan, don’t you?”

“Of course!” Randall said indignantly. “I’m not stupid. I’m just thinking of other stuff right now.”

“If you’re worried about something please feel free to tell me. I don’t want you distracted during your performance.”

Randall regarded Raymond for a moment, wondering if he could trust him with this. But maybe this was his opportunity to get more information on Descole. Raymond seemed to know him best after all.

“After…” Randall bit his lip, looking for the right way to phrase this. “After this last miracle, will you and Descole really leave?”

Raymond regarded Randall for a moment, choosing his words carefully, “Yes. We have other matters to attend to after this so we will be leaving. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure all of your affairs are settled before we set off.” Raymond placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“I’m-That’s not what I’m worried about. Can’t you-Isn’t there a way to convince you guys to stay?” Randall pleaded to Raymond hoping he would sympathize.

“I’m afraid not. Sorry.” Raymond squeezed Randall’s shoulder before withdrawing it. “We’d better get back to work; our break’s gone on long enough.”

Randall watched Raymond walk away before staring back at the paper in his hands. He read over the lines he’d already written and sighed. He’d worry about this later. Revenge came first, Descole second. He continued writing determinedly.

\--

Everything was coming along exceptionally well. Hershel had fallen right into his trap at the Reunion Inn and despite correctly guessing the Masked Gentleman’s identity the plan was still in motion. Randall stalled for time until the bombs were set to go off. The timing had to be perfect.

He retold the story of how he survived his fall at Akbadain to the small crowd that had gathered. “Angela” had gasped when she saw him, probably shocked at how he had been so easily revealed. It didn’t matter now, anyway. No one would ever get the chance to tell another soul.

The bombs went off right on cue in a grand explosion as Randall made his retreat to the rooftop. There he would watch the destruction unfold from a safe vantage point. He just hoped Descole would make it out okay.

\--

Everything was falling apart. Hershel stopped the sand from consuming the city by successfully solving the puzzle of Akbadain. Randall was at a loss for what to do, he hadn’t prepared for failure. He looked around helplessly, hoping for some kind of cue or hint from Descole that would help him. But Descole avoided his eyes.

“You were used.” Hershel said, breaking Randall’s concentration.

“Used?” Randall echoed. “What are you talking about?” He didn’t believe it.

“Everything you were told in those letters was a lie.”

“A lie? What do you mean?” Randall didn’t believe what he was hearing. Descole wouldn’t lie to him. Descole saved him!

Hershel went on explaining his reasoning on who was behind the Masked Gentleman and pulling the strings all along. As Hershel got closer and closer to the truth Randall steeled himself for Descole’s reveal. He hoped Descole would clear up all of these misunderstandings.

But he didn’t. He went as far as to encourage Hershel’s deductions, like this was some kind of game. He actually looked happy that he had been caught. Randall couldn’t believe it. It was like he was seeing a completely different person.

“I knew I shouldn’t have used this has-been bumpkin.” Descole sneered. His voice distasteful as he addressed Randall.

Randall flinched at his harsh tone. It wasn’t so much the insult that affected him but the word ‘used’. A confirmation of what Hershel had said earlier.

Everything that happened since Randall set foot in this city flashed before his eyes. The letters. The carriage to the city. The miracles. Descole’s kindness. Descole’s affection. Descole, Descole, _Descole_.

He was being used from the get-go. Descole had only seen him as a “has-been bumpkin” this entire time. The reality of the situation crushed him. He was just a pawn to be used. Descole never cared about him, just the mask.

“I can’t believe what I’ve done.” Randall’s voice came out hollow, as if the life inside of him had been drained. He felt empty. Lost.

“You’re pitiful, Ascot! I gave you back your life, and you failed!” Each word was spoken with venom, their intent to hurt Randall deeply.

Randall stepped back at the name ‘Ascot’. Descole never called him by his last name. Never. It was always ‘Randall’. _Only_ ‘Randall’. The impersonal way he addressed him just added insult to injury.

Randall couldn’t find the words to retort back. Descole turned his eyes back to Layton to finish their discussion. Randall couldn’t hear the rest of their conversation, the only sound he could hear was static as he stared desperately at Descole.

His eyes pleaded at him to take it back. To go back to the old Descole. The Descole he knew. The Descole he loved. Randall felt a lump in his throat but he fought against it, quickly shutting his eyes. When he opened them again Descole was gone. And so was the static.

Randall found his voice again, “All that time…he was using me?” He still didn’t want to believe it.

Despite all the evidence in front of him he couldn’t forget the kind man he once knew. Descole was supposed to be the one person who would never betray him. He was all alone now.

“I feel like such a fool.” His shoulders drooped. Defeated.

Angela tried to speak to him but he snapped at her viciously. Traitors, every last one of them! And Henry, the biggest traitor of them all. He directed his piercing gaze at him next.

“After everything I’ve done for you Henry, you betray me like this?! You stole my ideas and my research. And if that wasn’t enough,” Randall choked on his last few words, “you stole my love.”

Randall didn’t know which love he was referring to when he said that. It didn’t matter, they were both gone.

“You couldn’t be more wrong, Randall.” Hershel’s reasonable voice broke through Randall’s depressing thoughts.

He was then told the truth of Monte d’Or. Of Henry’s loyalty and kindness. Of his fake marriage with Angela. And of his mother, alive and well. Nothing was actually taken from him. Revelation after revelation had his head spinning. By the end he felt numb. No longer angry, he was left with a feeling of emptiness.

“What have I done?” Randall said, staring down at his hands.

“You weren’t yourself.” Henry supplied.

That wasn’t true. Randall did everything out of malicious intent, whether he was persuaded by Descole or not. Those were his true feelings. Randall looked lost, gazing at each of his childhood friends’ faces.

He didn’t deserve them.

When the aftershock hit and the ground underneath him started to give way Randall cried out. He was falling. Again. Always falling. And Hershel caught him just in time, like always. Randall looked up at Hershel, the scene of eighteen years ago playing back in his mind.

“You can let me go now, Hershel.” He said gravely. The light dying away from his eyes as he accepted what was to come. This time he’ll die, just like how he was supposed to eighteen years ago.

“No! Randall, give me your other hand!” Hershel struggled, trying desperately to pull him up.

There was no use trying. Randall knew he couldn’t do it. You can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be saved.

“I’ve betrayed so many people. I’ll never forgive myself.” Hershel’s grip was starting to give way. “I don’t deserve to live. Let me go.”

Just before Hershel lost his grip entirely and Randall was lost to the deep dark pit below him another hand shot out and grabbed his own. Instinctively, Randall looked back up, some small part of him hoping it was Descole who had come back.

But it wasn’t.

Henry helped Hershel hoist Randall back up to safety and Randall wanted to cry right there. It wasn’t until Henry and Angela drew him into a hug that he allowed himself to let go.

He cried over his stupidity. Over how gullible he was to believe Descole. He cried over how loyal Henry and Angela were to wait for a man who by all accounts should be dead. How despite his deplorable actions they could still find it in themselves to love him. 

He cried as he let go of the part of him who so desperately wished for the suffering of others. He cried until every negative thought in his body seemed to escape through his tears.

Once the tears died down he sniffled, “I’m home.” And allowed himself to be comforted by those that actually cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to keep this scene as close to how it happened in the game as possible but i definitely cut out some dialogue


	10. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall goes back to the hotel.

Randall returned to the Reunion Inn not too long after he tried to bury the city in sand. It was rare for him to be alone after the recent events so he took his chance when everyone else left to visit the Akbadain ruins. He declined the offer when Hershel brought it up, making up some excuse about how he didn’t want to go through all those floors ever again. Hershel seemed to understand as he led everyone else away.

Angela lingered however, “Are you going to be alright?” She asked.

Randall still didn’t feel comfortable looking directly at her so he addressed the top of her hair, “Yeah I’ll be fine! It’s nice being left alone every once in a while.”

Angela didn’t seem convinced but didn’t press the matter either. “If you say so. Take care. We’ll be back soon.”

Randall waved at her happily as she exited along with everyone else. His smile dropped when the door closed.

He quickly made his way towards the Reunion Inn while everyone else was away. Henry had recently given him the master key to all of the rooms in the hotel which he stashed away into his pocket before embarking.

The first room he entered was Descole’s but not before taking a breath to calm his nerves. He inserted the key and entered.

The room was pristine. The usual cups and discarded articles of clothing were gone. It was as if his very existence had been wiped away from the entire room.

Randall had expected something like this but continued to snoop anyways. Maybe he would find something they left. He went through every drawer. Empty. He searched the wardrobe. Empty. He even looked into the bathroom. Nothing.

Exhausted from his tireless searching Randall collapsed onto the bed, wanting to take a break before checking out Raymond’s room next. Out of curiosity he grabbed a pillow and sniffed it, wondering if Descole’s smell would still remain.

It didn’t. The only smell he could detect was linen and fabric softener. Irritated at himself for being disappointed he threw the pillow aside and stood up, making his way to Raymond’s room.

Unsurprisingly, it was the same. Not a spot of dust was out of place. It was like the place had been wiped clean despite the cleaning staff not currently being on duty. Randall closed Raymond’s door and made his way to the last room. His.

Randall was surprised to find his room not having changed from the last time he saw it. The bed was still messy as if someone had just slept in it. There were a few stray articles of clothing littering the floor as well as the half-empty glass of water by his bedside. It was as if he had never left. Randall stood staring at the doorway at his unaltered room a few moments longer before making his way inside.

He wasn’t sure what he was looking for so he just started haphazardly opening all the drawers in the room. Nothing really piqued his interest until he went to the wardrobe where he saw the array of colorful clothing Descole had bought him. Randall smiled at the memory.

\--

“This is a fancy hotel, Randall. I can’t have you waltzing around like some farm boy.” Descole had just gotten back from the local shops and was pulling his purchases out of the bags.

“But I _am_ ‘some farm boy’.” Randall said, peering over Descole’s shoulder as he watched him lay out various pristine collared shirts and pants onto the bed.

Descole turned around, a fancy-looking button-up shirt and a pair of pants in his hands. “Not with me you, aren’t. You’re the ‘Masked Gentleman’ and gentlemen don’t wear khaki pants. Now here, try these on.” He shoved the articles of clothing in Randall’s arms and ushered him away.

“Are you sure I’ll look good in this?” Randall asked uncertainly and he was pushed towards a room to change into.

“Trust me. You’ll look absolutely dashing.” Descole grinned and Randall’s heart fluttered.

\--

Randall clutched at his plain shirt and grimaced at the once happy memory. Now, it only left him feeling bitter. He glared at the dazzling coats and shirts hung up in the wardrobe and violently shoved them aside. Randall noticed the hotel safe sitting behind the clothes and wondered briefly if he had ever used it. He pulled on the handle but it was locked shut with a pass code.

Randall automatically tried the numbers ‘1, 2, 3, 4’ but the safe beeped at him. Incorrect.

He chuckled under his breath, “Of course that wasn’t it.” And tried again more seriously this time.

He tried his birthdate next, that seemed to be the next logical set of numbers. But the safe beeped at him again. Incorrect. Randall sighed irritably. This was starting to turn into a puzzle. A very irritating puzzle.

But like he always used to say, ‘Every puzzle has a solution.’ And the solution to this one was to use the Master key to open the safe.

_Click._ And the safe was open.

When Randall peered in he gasped. Inside lay a single note and Descole’s mask deliberately placed there. He picked up the note first and read it. There were several words that were crossed out in the margins but only two words that weren’t scribbled out.

‘I’m sorry.’

Randall felt a familiar pain in his chest but he ignored it. He tried to decipher the words that were crossed out but was only able to make out his name a few times. The rest was illegible. He crumpled up the paper in his hand and tossed it to the side.

“Sorry? Yeah, right. If you were really sorry you would have told me to my face.” Randall said bitterly.

He didn’t know why Descole bothered leaving this note in a locked safe here in the first place. Everything that man did was so contradictory.

He then directed his attention to the mask that was left behind. He knew Descole had spares so the significance of him leaving that here was lost. It was like he was mocking him. A locked safe and the only things inside were a shitty apology and his stupid mask.

Randall snatched the mask out of the safe and bent it with both hands, intent on breaking it. His hands trembled and he stopped right before it snapped in half. He couldn’t bring himself to do it.

This represented the last shred of Descole Randall had left and he still couldn’t allow himself to let go of him completely. He berated himself for being so soft. He was pathetic. Tears began welling in his eyes and he rubbed at them, not allowing them to fall.

He was done crying over Descole. He sniffed and stared down at the white mask in his other hand. He shoved it in his pocket and exited the hotel.

\--

Randall didn’t tell anyone where he had gone that day nor did he tell anyone about the mask. Angela gave him the same worried look she had given him this morning; she knew something was up. It wasn’t until after Hershel and his companions left to their own hotel that she decided to broach the subject.

They were in the middle of dinner when Angela asked, “Randall, are you alright?”

Randall’s fork clinked against the plate. “I’m fine, Angela. Maybe a bit tired, but fine as I’ve ever been!” He gave Angela his best smile, hoping she wouldn’t pry.

“You just seem jittery lately. I was wondering if there was something I could do to help…?”

Randall knew Angela’s heart was in the right place but he didn’t feel like confiding in her yet. “You could let me sleep in longer, how about that?” Randall joked.

Angela gave him a displeased look. “No, besides that. There’s something eating at you. You can tell me, I won’t-”

Randall interrupted her by standing up abruptly, his silverware clattering on the plate. “Sorry. I’m really tired so I think I’ll excuse myself. Goodnight.” And he left to his room.

Angela and Henry exchanged worried looks.

Once inside his own room Randall leaned against his closed door, trying to control his breathing. He shut his eyes tightly and forced himself to relax.

He groped for the mask in his pocket and stared at it. He momentarily had the urge to smash it into pieces again but ignored those feelings. He thought about Descole and the two conflicting versions of him that existed in his mind. There was the kind and beautiful Descole that he fell in love with and then there was the cold and unfeeling Descole who never cared about him. Who betrayed him.

His feelings towards him were complicated to say the least. He looked at the mask and remembered a conversation they had one day.

\--

“Is your face all messed up or something? Is that why you hide it?” Randall inquired. The two of them sitting next to each other on the couch late at night.

“No. I assure you, my face is just as beautiful as the rest of me.” Descole said egotistically and grinned at Randall.

Randall chuckled at his exuberant narcissism. “Then why hide it? Lemme see that pretty face of yours.” Randall wiggled his fingers mischievously in front of Descole.

Descole placed a hand protectively over his mask. “Not a chance. This mask serves only to hide my identity. Nothing more.”

Randall lowered his hands. “Your identity? The only thing that mask covers is your eyes. Who’s gonna be able to identify you based solely on your eyes?”

“You’d be surprised.” Was Descole’s ominous answer.

\--

“Maybe if I could have seen your eyes I would have been able to tell what you were thinking.” Randall stared down at the mask, caressing it gently as he reminisced. “Then maybe I could have stopped you.”

He stalled his movements as he came back to reality. Suddenly sick of looking at the mask Randall marched to the other side of the room and opened a drawer, angrily tossing the it inside. He gave one last mournful look before shutting the drawer firmly.

He didn’t need to have his emotions swayed anymore. He walked away from the desk and tried to forget all about Descole. Descole was gone and he was tired of these bittersweet memories.

It would be best to just forget him entirely.


	11. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall can feel someone watching him.

A little over a year later Descole lay sulking on the Bostonius couch with Raymond hovering over him.

“Why don’t you just go see him if you’re going to pout about it?” Raymond asked, slightly irritated with his master.

Descole’s face was pressed into the cushions, mumbling something incomprehensible.

“Speak up. I can’t understand you when you’re like that.” Raymond stepped closer to the heap that was Descole.

Descole moved his head to the side so that Raymond could hear him, “He won’t want to see me. After what I’ve done? I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t kill me on sight!”

“Perhaps if you added the words ‘I’m sorry’ to your vocabulary he’d at least hear you out.”

“Don’t sass me. I’m not in the mood.” And with that Descole petulantly turned his head back into the pillows in a huff.

Raymond sighed as someone who has dealt with this many times before. He placed a reassuring hand on Descole’s back.

“If you don’t want him to see you then don’t let him.” He suggested.

Descole rose slightly from the couch giving Raymond a questioning look. “What are you suggesting?”

“You _do_ know how to spy on someone, don’t you? Or have you lost your touch?” Raymond smiled as he goaded Descole.

Descole barked out a sarcastic laugh as he practically leapt off of the couch. “Lost my touch? Please!” He went to the helm of the ship where the control panel was. “If anything I’ve only grown sharper, Raymond!”

Raymond walked calmly up to Descole, “Oh? Is that so?”

After punching in the destination for Monte d’Or he gripped the steering wheel of the Bostonius.

As the ship took to the air he casted a wicked grin towards Raymond, “Randall won’t even know I’m there.”

And they took off.

\--

Randall could feel someone watching him the entire day as he ran various errands around town. Yet every time he turned to look there was nothing there. He was starting to get paranoid.

He could still feel a pair of eyes on him as he made his way back home. He was certain at that point that someone was watching him so he decided to try something risky.

“I know you’re there.” He called out confidently to the empty street.

No response.

He tried again, “You can come out now, the jig is up!” He looked around, desperately searching for any sort of movement.

Nothing.

He sighed and scratched at his head. Maybe he was imagining it after all. He started walking again when a sudden thought struck him, stopping him cold in his tracks. If there was even the slightest chance he was right Randall knew he had to try it.

“Descole…?” He called out hesitantly.

There was a sudden crash and a pained shout followed almost immediately after. Randall whipped his head around to the alleyway where the noise came from and started running towards it, not even pausing to think things through.

After rounding the corner Randall stopped to catch his breath when he saw him. Descole. He lay in a crumpled heap on the ground surrounded by garbage bags. He was muttering curses to himself and struggling to pull himself up when Randall arrived. But every attempt landed him in the exact same position.

It was when he was alerted of Randall’s presence that he stopped his movements entirely, looking up at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

Randall let out a pained laughed at what he saw. “It’s really you.” Randall clutched at his side. “Descole.”

Descole’s first instinct was to run away but with his injury so severe he was incapacitated. He continued to stare at Randall, deciding that silence would be the best solution right now.

Randall started to walk toward Descole slowly, almost predatorily, “You came back…Why? Haven’t you done enough? What more could you possibly take from me?” Randall’s tone was gradually getting angrier.

Descole didn’t plan for confrontation. He started to panic then, trying and failing to get up. With every failed attempt the pain in his foot flared up again.

Randall stopped suddenly before he reached Descole. “I don’t get it. Nothing you do ever makes sense. Why did you come back?” Randall said quietly. He was more confused than angry now.

Descole looked up at Randall as he finally spoke, “My answer is probably going to confuse you even more.”

“Talk.” Was Randall’s unsympathetic reply.

“I…” Descole considered Randall for a moment before he continued, “I wanted to see you.”

Randall was taken back by that but he recovered quickly, “Bullshit!” His anger flared up again. “If that were true you would have come here sooner and not-!” Randall waved his hand around at their surroundings. “Now!”

“I can explain later.”  The pain in his leg was getting worse. He offered Randall his hand as he continued, “Can you help me out here? I think I sprained something.”

Randall looked down at Descole’s outstretched hand for a while, contemplating his next move. Descole was clearly injured. There’s no way he can go anywhere without some assistance. And where was Raymond?

“Randall?” Descole pressed. His foot was throbbing in pain and he was getting impatient. “You wouldn’t just leave me here, would you?” He laughed nervously.

Randall only continued to stare at him in silence. He was conflicted. He could abandon him here just like how Descole once abandoned him. Or he could be the bigger person and take his hand.

Randall made up his mind. He turned around and briskly walked out of the alleyway, leaving Descole in his wake.

“Wait-Randall! Are you serious?!” Descole reached out futilely as he watched Randall disappear from his sight. “Randall!”

In a quick panicky display Descole attempted to crawl after him but cried out in pain when his foot bumped into something. He hissed in pain and crumpled to the floor. “Shit!” he cursed.

Descole chuckled bitterly. He deserved this. He crumpled even further into himself and accepted his situation. Raymond would come for him eventually.

Randall peeked his head around the corner where he had been standing when he heard Descole cry out. He saw Descole’s pathetic form lying on the concrete and he couldn’t stand the sight of it any longer.

Descole whipped his head up at the sound of footsteps. Randall was jogging towards him.

“You came back…?” He asked bewilderedly.

“I never left. Thought I’d give you a little taste of your own medicine. But I guess I’m softer than I thought.” Randall laughed awkwardly.

While Descole was still confused Randall scooped him up into his arms with ease. Descole gasped as he was lifted up; half from surprise and half from the pain in his foot. Randall adjusted his hold on Descole so that he wouldn’t slip out.

Descole instinctively clung to Randall’s neck, not wanting to fall.

“You alright?” Randall asked considerately.

“I’m fine. Well, no, not ‘fine’ _per se_. My foot is definitely sprained. But other than that I’m peachy.” Descole responded hastily. He hated pain and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“Good. Let’s get you some medical treatment, buddy.” Randall replied easily and made his way out of the alley.

“You can just take me to my ship. Over there.” Descole pointed. “That’s where Raymond is.”

Randall considered this information momentarily before turning and walking in the complete opposite direction.

“Wh-Hey! Wrong way! Are you purposely trying to antagonize me or something?” Descole yelled.

“Maybe.” Randall said cheekily.

Descole huffed and turned his head to try and see where Randall could possibly be taking him. They were in the residential area right now and the hospital was in a completely different direction.

Then it dawned on him. “You’re not taking me to the Ledore manor are you?”

“Wow, you sure are quick on the draw. Good job.” Randall patted Descole on the back patronizingly.

“Why are you taking me there? Last I checked you were no doctor, Randall.”

“I know enough to keep you alive, that should be good enough right?”

They rounded the corner with the Ledore mansion in sight, Randall passing through the gate with ease as he started to head up the steps, pausing only at the door.

“Hey, can you grab my keys? They’re in my pocket. The left one.” Randall said, cocking his head to the left for emphasis.

“And assist in my kidnapping? I must look like a fool.” But he did it anyway, unlocking the door when Randall moved close enough for him to reach.

“Thanks.” Randall stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind him with his foot. “You can just put the keys back in my pocket.”

Descole tossed them to the floor. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Never mind.” Randall sighed.

He went straight to his bedroom, asking Descole to open this door as well; to which he obliged. Once inside Randall gingerly placed Descole onto the bed, careful not to disturb his injury.

“Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.” Randall said and disappeared back out of the room.

Descole snorted at that and looked around at his new surroundings. The bed was large and all of the pillows were clustered on one side of it. A sign that Randall wasn’t sharing it with anyone. Descole sighed in relief at that.

He grabbed one of the pillows closer to his face and inhaled. It smelled like Randall. He missed this smell. He heard Randall’s footsteps approaching and quickly returned the pillow before he was seen.

“I’m back!” Randall called out, carrying a first aid kit with a pill bottle balancing on top in one arm and a glass of water in his free hand.

He strolled over and set everything down on the side table next to the bed, directing his focus back on Descole.

“I’m gonna take your shoes off now. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” Randall didn’t wait for Descole’s permission before slipping both shoes off with the utmost care.

Despite how gentle Randall was being Descole still grunted in pain when his injured foot was touched. Randall looked up sympathetically before rolling up part of Descole’s pant leg; wanting a clearer view of the injury. There was a nasty bruise on his ankle coupled with a great deal of swelling around it.

Randall whistled lowly, “Yeah that’s a sprained ankle alright. Does it hurt anywhere else?” Randall palmed gently along Descole’s upper leg to investigate.

“No. A few scrapes and bruises probably. But hey,” Descole looked pointedly at the pill bottle on the side table. “do you think I could have some of those painkillers now?”

“Oh! Yeah sure, hold on.” Randall got up and went to the table, grabbing the bottle and glass of water. He passed Descole the glass while he emptied a few pills from the bottle and handed them over as well.

Descole scooted up on the pillows so that he was sitting more upright before downing the pills and gulping down a large amount of water. He exhaled in relief when he was finished and wordlessly handed the glass back to Randall.

“Better?” Randall set the glass back on the table and sat back down onto the bed next to Descole with the first aid kit in his lap. He began unspooling the roll of bandages.

“Yeah, thanks. Do you even know how to use that?” He asked, settling back into the pillows contentedly.  

“I’ve had some experience, yes.” He lifted Descole’s foot and began to gingerly wrap it. “There’s a whole year of my life you don’t know about after all.”

Randall’s tone was verging on confrontational so Descole decided not to provoke him. Especially since he had his injured foot in his hands. “You’re right. Sorry.”

Randall paused in the middle of wrapping Descole’s foot. “You said you would explain yourself.” He looked up at Descole emphatically, “Well, I’m listening.”

Descole gulped. “Right now? I don’t want to upset you when you’re still in the middle of that.” He pointed at his half bandaged foot.

Randall looked down as if he had forgotten. “Oh yeah. Right. Let me finish this real quick so you can talk. Okay?”

“Okay.” Descole had no room to argue.

Randall finished bandaging Descole’s foot without a word. He stared at his handiwork for a moment before rising to grab one of the pillows and placing it underneath Descole’s foot.

“There. Now it’s your turn.” And Randall turned his full attention towards Descole.


	12. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descole talks.

Descole shifted uncomfortably under Randall’s piercing gaze. He gulped and fiddled with his boa. “Well, I suppose I should start with this,” he said and removed said boa.

Randall backed away slightly at this. “What are you doing?” He asked guardedly.

Descole just looked at him as he continued to take off more articles of clothing.

 “Jean Descole isn’t my real name.” He loosened the ribbon on his cloak and shrugged out of it. He took off his hat as he continued, “My real name is Desmond Sycamore.” And finally he removed the mask.

When their eyes met all the air in Randall’s lungs seemed to have left him. His eyes were red, a beautiful deep red, and they contained more emotion than Randall could have ever imagined.

Randall was left speechless at how beautiful this man was and momentarily forgot about everything else. Everything except those eyes.

“Um, Randall? Should I continue or…?” Desmond darted his eyes around nervously. He wasn’t used to being stared at for so long. And without the mask on he felt exposed.

At Desmond’s words Randall returned to reality. “What? Uh-yeah. Please continue, Descole-no, sorry, Desmond.” Randall was falling over his own words, flabbergasted.

“Right. Okay.” Desmond rubbed his chin in thought, “Let’s see…where should I start? There’s so much I haven’t told you I’m not really sure where to begin.” Desmond gave a sheepish grin to Randall, looking for assistance.

Randall regained his composure, responding coldly, “How about the part where you betrayed me? That seems like a good place to start.”

“Oh. Right. That.” Desmond coughed awkwardly. “See, I didn’t want you to get involved with the organization I was trying to take down at that time-Targent. And to make sure that you would never come after me I said everything that would hurt you. I’m truly sorry about that, I didn’t mean any of it.”

“So…it was an act?” Randall asked, still not fully convinced.

“Yes. I’m sorry for hurting you, really I am. But it was the only way for me to keep you safe.” Desmond gave him a helpless look. “Please believe me.”

“Believe you? I…I don’t know what to believe. After you left I almost died!” Desmond flinched at that.  Randall laughed hollowly, “You didn’t know that, huh? Of course not. You never came back for me so how would you know?”

“Randall.” Desmond began, stretching his hand out hesitantly to Randall.

 Randall ignored him and continued, “When the aftershock happened and I was falling into another pit I wasn’t scared. I accepted it as my fate. I didn’t want to live after betraying all my friends like that. How could I? But then Hershel and Henry came around and pulled me back into the light. They forgave me. They’re really great.” Randall clutched his arm and smiled at the memory.

“I’m sorry. If I had known I would have-” Desmond began but was interrupted when Randall stood up abruptly.

“Would have what? Come to my rescue? After tossing me aside like that? Do you really think I would believe you?” He said angrily, fists clenched at his side.

“I would have. _Really_.” Desmond looked earnestly at Randall. When Randall didn’t change his expression Desmond turned his gaze down, discouraged. He clutched his mask feebly and said quietly, “I don’t know what else I should do.”

Randall’s anger started to fade. Desmond wasn’t putting on an act, he really did look regretful. Randall sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through his hair.

“Just-” Randall began. “Fuck, I don’t know.” He sat back down, this time at the head of the bed where Desmond was.

Startled by Randall’s sudden closeness Desmond froze. He wanted to reach out and rub his back comfortingly but restrained himself, choosing instead to stare at his back.

Randall suddenly turned to look at Desmond. “Why can’t I forget you? I tried so hard. So, _so_ hard to forget but I-” Randall sighed and stood up again, walking briskly to his nightstand.

He opened a drawer and pulled out the white mask that still lay inside. “I couldn’t.” Randall finished, holding the worn and scratched up mask. It looked like someone had tried to break it several times.

“Ah, you found it. I was worried you wouldn’t return to that hotel, actually. But Randall, to keep it for this long,” Desmond looked up at Randall hopefully. “Does this mean…?”

Randall addressed the mask instead as he caressed it, “I could never bring myself to get rid of it. Every time I thought of you I would look at this mask, reminisce, then try and break it. A vicious cycle.” Randall laughed. “When Angela found it she really did throw it away. I tried to leave it at that but I couldn’t. I brought it back. You should have seen the look on her face. She was so mad.”

He laughed again and gave one last sentimental look at the mask before effectively snapping it in half.

“Wha-?!-” Desmond exclaimed in surprise at Randall’s actions.

Randall dutifully placed the broken mask pieces into the nearby trash can. He wiped his hands of the deed then made his way back to Desmond’s bedside.

“Why did you do that?” Desmond asked uncertainly. Perhaps Randall had used the mask as a metaphor for himself. Desmond held his hand up to his neck defensively.

“Because I don’t need it anymore.” Randall replied simply, sitting himself right beside Desmond. “I’ve got the real thing right here!” Randall patted Desmond on the head.

“What?” Desmond asked. The patting slowly turned into Randall petting his hair which Desmond appreciated, albeit confused. “Are you going to break me in half too?”

Randall laughed at that and withdrew his hand. “Only if you want me to.” He grinned mischievously.

Desmond turned his head away in embarrassment.

“Desmond.” Randall said grabbing his attention back. He was obsessed with looking at Desmond’s face now. “Why didn’t you just tell me your situation? I would have understood.”

“Because you would have insisted on joining me if I had.” Desmond responded grimly.

“I did that anyway even when I didn’t know anything. What’s the difference?” Randall joked.

Desmond sighed amusedly. “I tried giving you as little information as possible so that on the off-chance that Targent got a hold of you they would have nothing to work with. My methods may have been skewed but my intentions were to protect you, Randall. Honestly.” He looked at Randall with genuine eyes.

Randall shifted his gaze away, not wanting to get swept away by that look on Desmond’s face. “…Is Targent really that bad? Who are they anyway?”

Desmond clicked his tongue in irritation. “Targent…is an evil organization that once sought out the secrets of the Azran, wanting to claim them as their own. You’re familiar with the Akbadain ruins correct? That was only one piece of the Azran puzzle. Their leader, Leon Bronev, wanted to take the Azran’s knowledge for himself. Unfortunately, he was my father. An awful, irredeemable man whose selfish actions led to the deaths of those I cared about.”

Desmond grit his teeth in anger, his eyes turning steely. Randall gave him a sympathetic look but didn’t press. He knew all about having a terrible father.

Desmond shook off his anger and continued more level-headedly, “Anyways, I took it upon myself to thwart their plans by capturing the various Azran ruins myself and interfering in any way possible.”

“And you used me to get to the Akbadain ruins.” Randall stated.

“Yes. Sorry again about that but I really didn’t have any other choice. Or maybe I did but I was just too blind-sighted by revenge to see anything else.” Desmond looked off somewhere in the distance, not really focusing on anything.

Randall brought Desmond back to reality by rubbing his back in a comforting manner. “It sounds like you’ve been through a lot, Desmond.”

“Yes. I regret almost all of it.” Desmond said, his eyes hazy with bitter memories.

“What about me? Do you regret getting involved with me?” Randall stalled his movements and caught Desmond’s eyes.

“No-Never!” Desmond shouted without hesitation, his eyes burning with emotion. He glanced down, ashamed of his sudden outburst and continued, “Though I do wish we could have met in better circumstances. And parted in even better ones.” He started twiddling his thumbs. “I wish I didn’t feel the need to deceive you and that we could have developed a relationship normally.” He glanced up shyly. “I wish I could have properly told you I loved you back then without running away and tossing you aside. Really, Randall I wish-”

Desmond was interrupted with Randall’s mouth against his. It was forceful and impulsive but Desmond didn’t care, he kissed back with everything he had. He cupped Randall’s face, pulling him even closer as they kissed several more times, each one more passionate than the last.

Randall began to gently guide Desmond’s head down onto the pillows when a sound startled them both.

The sound of the front door opening.

Henry and Angela’s muffled voices could be heard outside of Randall’s room. Desmond and Randall sat there paralyzed with fear, neither one daring to move.

Angela’s voice rang out, “Randall? Are you home? You left your keys here!”


	13. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Randall hastily scurried off the bed and straightened his clothes. He called out, “I’ll be out in a bit!”

Randall’s mind was racing a mile a minute on how he was going to explain this situation to Angela. He had five minutes tops to either come up with a story or to somehow hide Desmond. But with his injury that might be impossible. Randall looked at Desmond anxiously. He didn’t know what to do.

Desmond smiled reassuringly at Randall, sensing his uncertainty. “Don’t worry. They don’t know who I am. You don’t need to tell them I’m Descole if you don’t want to. It’s your call.”

Randall looked at the door then at Desmond. He had to make a decision. He walked back to Desmond and patted him on the head.

“I’ll be right back.” He said and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Desmond touched the spot where Randall’s hand had been and sighed. He noticed that the remnants of his Descole disguise were still resting next to him on the bed. Not knowing whether Randall was going to lie for his sake or not Desmond decided to shove the clothing under the blanket. He pushed the hat to the floor on the other side of the bed and kept the mask in his pocket.

He was prepared for any outcome. Randall could feed him to the dogs and he’d accept it.

The door to Randall’s room opened not too long afterwards with Angela walking in determinedly with a distressed Randall following after her.

Angela strode up to Desmond without hesitation. “Who are you?” she said. “Randall’s never mentioned any friend like you before.”

She was sharp. Desmond chose his words carefully, “My name is Desmond Sycamore. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He extended a hand and she shook it wordlessly. “I don’t know why Randall hasn’t told you about me, though. Maybe you should ask him that.”

“I did. But you see, Randall is a terrible liar.” Angela’s voice was cold. She was onto them. “When did you two meet exactly?”

Desmond gulped. “About two years ago.”

“Is that so…” Angela looked back at Randall. “Randall? Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Randall shifted uncomfortably. “Um…your hair looks nice?” he said.

Angela rolled her eyes and started walking towards the end of the bed, running a hand along the sheet as she did so. “Tell me, Desmond. How did you hurt your foot?”

“I…fell off a roof.” Desmond said lamely.

“I see.” Angela paused in front of Desmond’s injured foot. “Randall did you bandage him?”

“Yes.” Randall said.

“You did a good job. Did you give him an ice pack too?”

“Um, no.”

“Can you get one? To help with the swelling.” Angela looked at Randall purposely.

He gulped. “Me…?” he pointed at himself.

“Yes. Please. I’d like to talk with your friend for a little bit.”

“Okay…” Randall reluctantly made his way to the door.

When he didn’t leave, Angela ushered him away with a wave of her hand. The door closed and Randall’s hurried footsteps could be heard in the distance.

Angela turned her attention to Desmond. “Now then, why don’t you tell me who you really are? Now that we’re alone it should be easier to talk, yes?”

Desmond chuckled. “I think you already have a pretty good idea of who I really am.”

“Then why don’t you just confirm my suspicions then? I won’t be mad, I promise.” Angela sat down primly with her hands on her lap at the end of the bed.

“That’s a lie but whatever. What I’ve told you is the truth. Desmond Sycamore is my true name. Whatever titles I had in the past aren’t who I am anymore.”

“Maybe not. But the past still holds precedence on the present.” Angela sat up and walked to the dresser. She opened the same drawer that Randall had opened earlier just as he came bursting through the door.

“I’m back! Nothing bad happened I hope?” Randall shouted.

He looked slightly out of breath from running, an ice pack gripped in his hand. He saw Angela looking into his drawer and paused at the doorway.

“It’s gone.” Angela looked at Randall. “Where is it? It was this drawer; I know it was. Did you hide it?”

Randall laughed breathily and gestured towards the trash can. “I threw it away.”

“What?” shocked, Angela peered into the trash can and sure enough the mask was in there. In pieces.

Randall made his way over to Desmond and plopped the ice pack he was carrying onto his ankle. Desmond hissed in response. “Sorry.” Randall whispered and caressed his leg in apology.

Angela silently walked back to where Randall was standing. “Why?” she asked.

Randall turned back and shrugged, “I don’t need it anymore.”

“Because…?” Angela gestured to Desmond in an unspoken understanding of the situation.

Randall fidgeted under her implications. “Uh-well, see it’s kind of-um…” he stumbled over his words.

“Because I’m Descole.” Desmond supplied.

Randall gave him a scandalized look. “Desmond!”

“She’s already figured it out, Randall. No sense in keeping it from her.” He said. “Right, Angela?”

Angela nodded. “It was pretty obvious, actually. Mostly because Randall only gets this look on his face when he’s talking about you, Descole.”

“What look?” Randall asked.

Angela smiled sadly at him. “Like you’re heartbroken and in love all at the same time.”

Randall and Desmond looked at each other. Randall broke the contact first, turning away in embarrassment.

“Do I really look like that…?” Randall blushed, scratching the back of his head.

Angela sighed and walked up to Randall, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Are you sure about this? After what he did? Randall, are you thinking this through properly?” She stared at him seriously.

Randall glanced at Desmond again before replying, “Yeah. I think he deserves a second chance. I mean,” he took Angela’s hand into his own. “you and Henry gave me one, didn’t you?”

Angela looked at their joined hands for a moment before sighing again. “Fine. I won’t get in your way. There’s just one thing I have to do first.”

She shook off Randall’s hand and made her way back to Desmond at the head of the bed. She stared Desmond down unblinkingly before slapping him across the face.

“Ow! Shit.” Desmond clutched at his offended cheek in pain. “I deserved that but still, ouch!”

“Angela!” Randall shouted in a chastising tone.

Angela ignored him. “Randall might forgive you but that doesn’t mean I will. I’m capable of holding a grudge to last us both a life time.”

She moved to leave but turned back as if forgetting something and slapped Desmond again upside the head.

“Ow! What the hell?!” he shouted and moved his other hand to cover at his head.

“That’s for Henry. Goodbye.” And with that she left, leaving the two in her wake.

“I can’t believe she hit an injured man.” Desmond mumbled, nursing his head in pain.

“Twice, even.” Randall chimed in and moved up to where Desmond was. “Do you want another ice pack?”

“No. I’ll be fine. I’m just worried Angela’s going to murder me in my sleep.”

Randall laughed. “She wouldn’t do that.”

“Are you sure?”

“I mean…” Randall looked at the door nervously. “Probably?”

Desmond sighed and buried his head in his hands. “This is the worst.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” He patted his back reassuringly.

“Impossible. But seriously-look at me!” He removed his face from his hands. “I’m all bruised up and beaten and I just got slapped on top of it all!” A beat. “Maybe this is karma finally catching up with me.”

“Probably. But hey, it’s not so bad. I mean we got to reconcile after all, didn’t we? So in my eyes, it’s been a pretty good day. A hectic one but still good all around.” Randall pulled Desmond in closer for a semi-hug.

“I guess you’re right. But are you sure about this?” He pulled away, “I thought for sure I’d come back to see you and Angela married already. What happened?”

“Oh. That.” He laughed. “It’s been eighteen years since I last saw her, Desmond. People change. Feelings change. We’re not the same people we fell in love with back then. Besides,” Randall pulled Desmond back into his arms. “I’m still in love with you.”

“But why? I’ve only given you terrible memories. You would have been better off if you never met me at all.” Desmond said dejectedly, clutching onto the back of Randall’s shirt.

“Perhaps. But I’ve had happy memories with you too. And besides, if I had never met you I never would have reunited with all my friends here. I would have still been an amnesiatic farm boy missing seventeen years of my life.” Randall cupped Desmond’s face. “Can’t I be in love with you?”

Desmond gave a defeated look. He couldn’t say no to that face. “You don’t play fair.”

Randall grinned and pulled him in for a kiss.

Before they could go any further the door suddenly opened and Henry’s frantic voice stuttered out, “Master Randall! What is the meaning of this?!”

Randall practically jumped off of the bed. He coughed awkwardly into his hand, “Henry! Jeez, you scared me.”

Henry marched over to Randall and grabbed him by the wrist. “Angela told me you were housing Descole. Is this true?”

“It’s Desmond actually.” Desmond piped up from the bed.

“What?” Henry turned his attention to him.

“That’s his real name.” Randall supplied.

Desmond reached into his pocket and pulled out the mask. He put it on and addressed Henry with a wicked grin. “Recognize me now, Henry?”

Henry tightened his grip on Randall’s wrist. “I don’t approve of this, Master Randall.”

Randall looked away, trying to stifle his laughter.

“It’s been a while, Henry. Did you miss me?” Desmond snickered.

“No.” Henry said without missing a beat. “Master Randall, can I speak with you in private for a moment?” Henry didn’t wait for an answer as he started pulling Randall by the wrist out of the room.

Randall sighed as he was dragged away by Henry. Desmond waved him away amusedly. He took off his mask, staring down at it in his lap. He smiled to himself and tossed it aside.

Desmond leaned back on the pillows and closed his eyes, listening to the faint voices in the hallway. “A second chance, huh.” He said aloud.

He looked at the doorway and smiled. This time he would do things right. This time he would make Randall happy.


End file.
